Talia Jonhson Potter
by lyly malfoy
Summary: Mon nom est Talia Johnson enfin c'est ce qu'on ma toujours dit,jusqu'au jour ou l'on me retrouve dans un manoir en feu et qu'on m'apprenne que toute ma vie est un mensonge jusqu'à mon nom de famille. Mon vrai nom de Famille? Talia Potter
1. l'anniversaire

**L****'anniversaire**

**A****ujourd'hui nous somme fin ****A****vril James Potter est plus songeur que d'habitude comme toutes les années il cache sa blessure depuis plus de ****6 ****ans …**

_**«**__** A**__**ujourd'hui elle aurait eu 16**____**ans » **_**le jeune homme est accoudé ****à**** la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors le regard dans le vague o****ù**** est ce qu'elle pourrait elle**_** « bien être? »**_

_**James sa va ? **_

**N****on Siri, juste une mauvaise passe …c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui elle aurai****t**** 16****ans … **

**C****omme toutes les années ****a**** la même époque c'est un anniversaire assez dure je sais même si je l'ai jamais connue je suis sure que c'est une fille bien tout comme toi mais o****ù**** qu'elle soit elle ****n'****aimerai****t**** pas te voir comme sa.**

**Sirius a raison cette fois ****je sais que c'est dur d'avoir perdu une sœur crois moi James je suis bien placé pour sa mais sache qu'elle aimerai****t**** pas te voir dans cet état l****à**** .**

**Rémus je vois encore la petite fille qui souffle ses 5****bougies avec son sourir****e**** d'ange ****à**** chaque époque elle me hante même la plupart de mes nuit****s**** elle est l****à**** elle me parle mais le jour de son enlèvement c 'est dur en octobre sa fera 1****0 ****ans qu'elle a disparue qu'on l****'****a enlevée .****Tu**** ne**** peux pas savoir comment c'est dur de vivre sans soeur.**

**Je sais James je sais**** j'ai perdu la mienne le jour o****ù**** j'ai su que j'allais devenir loup Garou.**

**Excuse moi Rem 's sa me tourmente en ce moment.**

**Pas de mal James je peux comprendre tu veux nous parler d'elle si sa peux t'aid****er****?**

**Elle s'appelait Talia elle avait qu'****un ****an de moins que moi ****à**** un mois pr****è****s on avait quasiment un an de différence on étai****t**** inséparable****s****. Mes parents adoraient nous voir jouer ensemble je jouai****s**** mon rôle de grand frère protecteur avec joie je l'adorai****s**** , surtout l'entendre rire dans la maison c'était un vrai bonheur son rire cristallin****.**

_flash back_

_D__ans un grand manoir dans le quartier de Godric's Hollow toute personne passant devant le manoir Potter entendaient les rires cristallin__s__ d'une petite fille heureuse. Cette petite fille était sur le canapé du salon torturé__e__ de chatouille par son frère ainé._

- _Jay arr__ê__te les chatouilles promis j'arrête de me moque de toi je te jure Jay_

_-____C__'est promis plus de blague sur mes cheveux__?_

_-__Promis grand frère !_

_-__Bon pour te faire pardonne__r__ tu me fais un gros câlin?_

_Talia sauta du canapé et courra ver__s les bras protecteur de son fr__è__re pour lui administr__er__ tout l'amour qu__'__elle lui réservait._

_-je t'aime grand frère_

_-Moi aus__si ma Talia je serai toujours l__à__ pour toi …_

_-Moi je serai toujours l__à__ pour t'embêter_

_-oh toi tu recommence__s_

_Et une autre course poursuite commença sous les yeux de leur parents attendris dans tout le Manoir._

_Fin du flash back_


	2. un beau matin de Mai

**la lettre **

**- Dit moi James tu nous a jamais dit comment elle a disparue**

**-c'étai un jour de septembre comme vous le savez on avait un précepteur tout comme toi je suppose Siri (celui ci hocha la tête en affirmant) ma sœur ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise c'est vrai qu'elle et moi on avait un don de tout assimile nos leçon sans qu'on nous les rabâche sans arrêt .**

**Flash back**

–**Jay j'en peux plus de reste assise je connais déjà tout sa je veux aller dehors joue a la balançoire!**

–**Non maman et papa ne sont pas la il ne veulent pas que nous sortons en leurs absence tu sais bien ils on dit que c'était a cause de leur travail qu'il y avait de vilain monsieur qui pourrai venir nous chercher si ils ont même rajoute que le manoir était aussi sur que Poudlard qu'on est en sécurité avec Dick.; Surtout en ce moment Papa et maman m'ont dit qu'on devaient surtout pas sortir même si on frappait a la porte tu as bien compris?**

–**Oui Jay dit elle avec sa moue déçue**

–**bouge pas je vais te chercher de quoi gouter**

–**merci**

–**James mit 5minutes ; pendant ce temps la petite fille coloriait tranquillement sur la table du salon . A un moment elle aperçu un chien devant la fenêtre.**

–**Oh tu es beau toi . Attends je vais t'ouvrir on pourras jouer ensemble . **

**Mais a peine la porte ouverte le chien s'enfuit **

**-Non attends reviens j'ai pas encore joue avec toi **

**le chien se mit a courir et entrainant la petite Potter avec lui . **

**James s'apercevant de l'absence sa sœur et la fenêtre du salon ouverte couru en criant son prénom .**

**Il aperçu sa sœur courir vers un chien noir et un homme habiller en noir au bout de la rue agrippa sa soeur par la taille en fixant l'héritier des Potter dans les yeux en ricanant **

–**dit a tes parents que si vous voulez retrouve votre petite en entier qu'ils abandonnent leur procédure sur les frère Jonhson sinon vous pouvez lui dire directement adieu!**

–**Taliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Fin du flash back**

–**je suis désolé mec**

–**ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius t'inquiète pas je me demande ce qu'elle deviens comment elle est .**

–**Tu as jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue?**

–**Non Moony mes parent on bien sur abandonné leur procédure pour la retrouve mais plus aucun signe d'elle . Les Aurors on même fait une photo d'elle modifie magiquement pour voir a quoi elle ressemblerai plus vieille. Je vais dormir un peu les gars me sens pas en forme a plus tard .**

–**A plus frère tien le coups on est la !**

–**A plus tard James.**

**Pendant ce temps la les trois autres maraudeurs descendait manger leur repas du midi**

–**tu sais Rémus mais j'ai l'impression que plus la disparition de Talia passe plus il s'enfonce .**

–

**Je pense pareil que toi James s'enlise entre Lyly qui lui refuse une chance sa sœur disparue sa fait un peu beaucoup pour lui .**

–**J'espère qu''il la retrouveront le plus vite possible.**

–**Et moi donc.**

–**Potter n'est pas avec vous ?**

**-Pourquoi Evans? Pour lui dire encore que tu préfère sortir avec Servilo que lui? Non il es pas la parce qu'il est vraiment pas bien ce soir !**

–**Lyly ce que mon cher ami Patmol voulais te dire ce que James n'est pas très bien depuis hier désolé.**

–**c'est rien Rémus je peux comprendre j'espère qu'il iras mieux c'est bizarre a chaque fin du mois d'avril il n'est pas bien il y a quelque chose de particulier?**

–**Ce n 'est pas a nous de te le dire il te le diras de lui même mais sache que c'est quelque chose de très important pour lui.**

–**Merci Remus . Bonne soirée**

**pendant ce temps la dans le dortoir des septième année des lions.**

**L'attrapeur des Gryffondor avait un rêve des plus agité.**

_-allez Jay plus haut!_

_-Non sinon tu vas te faire mal et maman me disputeras encore _

_-c'est parce que tu avais pris ton balai Jay stp! Je veux voir le ciel de plus près tu sais bien que j'adore les étoiles!_

_-il fait jour Talia tu les verras pas plus si je te lance plus fort sur cette balançoire. On arrête? j'ai un peu mal au bras._

_-On fait quoi _

_-on peu s'asseoir et parle comme les grands_

_-Oh oui ! On parle de quoi_

_-on parle de ce qui se passeras demain!_

_-y'a quoi demain?_

_-Tu sais pas ce qui se passe demain?_

_La petite bouille regardait son frère avec un grand sourire et des yeux malicieux_

_-je vois pas de quoi tu parles moi !_

_-tu es pas sorti avec Papa et maman cette semaine?_

_-si mais ils m'ont dit que c'était pour m'habillé Maman me dit que je grandis a la vitesse de l 'éclair alors on a rachète des robe au chemin de travers_

_-au chemin de travers Talia au chemin de traverse_

– _Si tu as compris c'est pas grave le dernier qui arrive a coté de Maman n'auras pas de gâteau_

–_c'est de la triche attends moi _

_et c'est dans un éclat de rire cristallin que les deux Potter s'enfuyaient en courant vers la maison de leur parents ._

**Fin du rêve**

**James se réveilla en sueur .**

_**Petite sœur tu me manques terriblement. Si seulement je savais ou tu es... **_

**il se rallongea et se rendormi avec d'autre souvenir d'enfance.**

**Une fois rassasié de leur gouter les deux enfants s'allongeaient dans la chambre de l'ainé**

_-dit moi grand frère on se sépara jamais hein?_

_-Jamais je te le promet . _

_-comment je le saurai moi que tu dit la vérité_

_-pourquoi tu me pose cette question la aussi?_

_-cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar j'ai rêvé qu'un Monsieur en noir venais me cherchait et que plus jamais je te reverrais_

_-écoute moi bien même si un jour on est séparé je serai toujours présent ici (pointant don doigt vers le cœur de sa sœur )mais sa marcheras qu'a deux conditions_

_-lesquelles?_

_-il faut me faire une place dans ton cœur et après pour me garde dans celui ci ben il faut m'aimait trèèès fort_

_-je t'aime fort grand frère comme sa la petite fille ouvris la bras aussi grand qu'elle pouvais _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort petite sœur _

**-James il est l'heure de se levé on a cours dans 40minutes**

**-J'arrive**

–**Bien dormi quand même?**

–**Peter!!!**

–**Laissez oui sa peut aller merci Quedvert**

–**quel idiot par moment celui la! Marmonna Sirius**

–**Désolé James je suis maladroit **

–**c'est bon t'inquiète pas**

–**Patmol c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui?**

–**Ben 2h de Potion avec ce bon vieux Slughorn**

–**non je parlais des Serpentard dit il en riant**

– **ahhhhhhh je retrouve mon bon vieux Jamesie**

– **ne m'appelle pas comme sa!**

– **Oki Jamesie d'amour...**

– **Sirius?**

– **Oui?**

– **Tu es un cas désespéré...**

**- c'est pour que tu m'aimes Jamesie d'amour!**

**-Vraiment désespèrer souffla le loups Garou**

**les semaines suivirent dans la même ambiance bonne enfance entre les farce sur les Serpentards et sortie nocturne James avait l'air de retrouve son moral mais c'est sans compter l'arrivée d'une lettre qui arriva un beau matin de mai...**


	3. au ministere

**Au ministère**

_quelques heures plutôt au ministère de la magie dans l'unité d'élite des Aurors._

–**Mc Dowell , , Maugrey, Potter, dans mon bureau s'îl vous plaît**

–**Mme Potter vous nous avez appelé?**

–**Oui en tant que chef des Aurors je dois vous demandé de faire une ronde dans le centre de ****L****ondres et aussi une sur le chemin de traverse et une autre devant le manoir des Malefoy...**

–**Les Mangemort...souffla Mc Dowell**

–**oui j'ai bien peur que cette nuit ne vas pas être...**

–**MME POTTER ! MR POTTER TOUTE DE SUITE DANS LE BUREAU DU MINISTRE C'EST URGENT DUMBLEDORE VOUS ATTENDS AUSSI!**

–**Dumbledor? Sa à un rapport avec James? **

- **je sais pas Mme on juste dit de vous dire que c'est de la plus haute**

**importance pour votre famille!**

- **Henry j'espère que James Vas bien que sa va pas recommencer !**

–**j****e l'espère**** aussi ****Météra de tout mon cœur…**

–**Bon … on reporte la ****réunion**** a cette ****après**** midi... non ****a ****demain**

**Le couple s'****avança**** au plus vite dans les couloir ample du ****ministère**** rongé par l'angoisse **

_si ce n'est pas pour James pourquoi Dumbledore serait -il la?_

**-Niveau 7 bureau du ministre de la mgie et de son adjoint ; le ****ministère**** vous souhaite une bonne journée...**

–**Sa iras Météra t'inquiète pas Je sui sur que notre fils en ce moment**

**complote quelque chose contre les serpentard avec Sirius.**

**Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du ministre tout deux hésitaient a frapper**

**Henry pris une grande inspiration et frappa .**

**-Entrez! Ah Météra Henry! Je vous attendais avec ce cher Albus …**

**-Bonjour Dumbledor , Monsieur le ministre.**

**-Bonjour Henry , Météra...**

**-que se passe t'il ce n'est pas de James qu'il s'agit j'****espère****... demanda Météra inquiète**

**-Rassurez vous Monsieur Potter est bien occupé au château a comploté avec Sirius **

**-Je te l'avais dit ma chérie .lui murmura son mari.**

**-****excusez moi mais ****Si ce n'est pas****pour ****James pourquoi vous êtes la …**

–**Tout Simplement parce que Mr le ministre a pris ses fonction mardi**

**dernier ****et m'as demande en tant que Président du Magenmagot de **

**l'assister a l'annonce ****d'une excellente nouvelle ****qu'il a vous confi****er****... **

**- ****Qu'y a t'il a nous annoncer? Interrogea Henry Potter**

–**voilà vous connaissez surement votre prédécesseur Météra?**

–**Oui c'est lui qui m'as tout enseigné depuis qu'il est parti j'ai eu très rarement de ces nouvelles.**

–**Tout simplement que Dylan a pris sa retraite du coté Moldu il c'étai retiré du monde de la magie. Mais vieillissant il voulais revoir son village natal il a emménage Y'a un mois a Estan Park**

–**Attendez Richard Burn c'est celui qui a ****enquêtez**** sur la disparition de notre petite Talia**

**a ces révélations la mère de famille se raidit **

**-Exactement Henry anno****nç****a le directeur sereinement.**

**-quel est le lien avec notre fille?**

**-****Vous vous souvenez qu'il ya eu une période ou un groupe de personne déclenchaient des feu magique chez des gens aisés?**

**- Oui il me semble que j'ai mis Henry et son coéquipier sur cette affaire là mais on a jamais pu rien prouver quoi que se soit sur ces individus.**

**- En effet ; Votre ancien formateur ma chère Métera s'est installa depuis peu et un mois plus tard un Manoir a pris feu Mystérieusement on a retrouvé le corps d'une femme d'environ un quarantaine d'années et une jeune femme d'environ 16ans , On sais de source sure que cette jeune femme n'est pas la fille du couple auquel le Manoir appartient .**

**- Comme Albus disais on sais par les examens effectués par les médiocrates que Melle Jonhson comme elle s 'est présenté a eux n'est pas la Fille des propriétaire , tout simplement parce que ce couple n'ayant jamais pu en avoir . Cette jeune femme a été grandement choquée par la mort de sa gouvernante et pas le drame . L 'ancien Auror Mr Burn a sauvé cette jeune adolescente et la cachée chez lui le temps de la venue de Notre Cher Directeur …**

**-****Pourquoi la cachée elle n 'as rien fait de mal!**

**- ****Voyez vous le manoir qui a été brulé était celui des Jonhson! Ils ont toujours été soupçonnés dans l'enlèvement de votre fille et aussi dans le trafic de magie noir et depuis peu…**

**-****…L****eur ralliement a celui qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort...****souffla Météra Potter « je les ai toujours surveillés de près »**

– **Vous êtes sur ? C'est notre Fille...enfin c'est vraiment Notre Talia?**

– **Il reste plus qu'a vous déplacé a Sainte Mangouste pour en être sur.**

– **Henry notre petite Talia on a peut être retrouvée notre fille je suis si****heureuse.**

**Le patriarche de famille était aussi ému que sa femme il allait enfin se retrouve comme il ya 6 ans **

– **on a encore une chance de se retrouvé ensemble encore tous les quatre .**

– **James va être heureux de la retrouvé**

– **on lui enverras un lettre si c'est bien elle ****.**

– **j'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir de me déplacé a Sainte Mangouste.**

**1h plus tard … Mr et Mme Potter faisaient les cent pas dans l'allée de l'Hôpital il n'avaient pas encore vue leurs « fille » si c'était bien elle . Mais on leur avait bien expliqué que si c'était leur fille il la verront aussitôt les résultats des Test . Le personnel voulait évité une autre choc a la jeune femme si ce n'étais pas ses parents.**

**-Monsieur et Madame Potter?**

**-C'est nous!**

**-j'ai les test devant moi et je vous annonce...........**

**Le prénom du Personne Météra Potter ma été inspiré par un autre auteur donc je déclare qu'en quelque sorte que Météra Potter ne m'appartiens pas. Je l'ai juste trouve si évidente qu'elle sois la mère de James voila bonne lecture . A bientôt.**


	4. STe Mangouste

**Sainte Mangouste**

**- J'ai devant moi les résultat des analyses et je vous annonce que Miss Tiffany Jonhson est bien votre fille disparue Talia Potter. Je vous adresse mes félicitations vous avez retrouvé votre fille! mais je dois vous dire aussi qu'elle a été très choquée durant toute ces années j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle a eu une très bonne estime de ses « tuteur » vu les marque qu'elle a eu et je dois vous annoncé aussi qu'elle a du avoir aussi quelque sortilège comme l'endoloris je suis désole mais en mélangeant tout sa elle avec le traumatisme qu'elle a subit lors de l'incendie votre fille souffre d'une amnésie .**

**-quelle genre d'amnésie?**

**-je pencherai pour l'amnésie partielle , mais j'avoue que j'en suis pas sûr de moi **

**-Comment l'aidé? demanda Mme Potter**

**-tout simplement en restant vous même , en l'emmenant voir des personnes qu'elle connaissait avant son enlèvement des personnes a qui elle était très attachée des lieux aussi pourrait aider , surtout ne lui dite rien sur sa vie d'avant sinon sa risque d'empirer d'accord?**

**-bien merci beaucoup ou est elle?**

**la chef des aurors serrait son mari dans ses bras a ne plus pouvoir elle pleura toutes ses années d'angoisse .**

–**suivez moi Talia est dans le couloir opposé**

**arrivé dans le couloir ils aperçut un jeune fille assise sur un banc les cheveux noir de jais yeux marrons-vert pétillant d'environ 1m65 on aurai dit que Météra Potter se serai trouvé devant son sosie parfait avec 20ans en moins.**

**- Bonjour**

**la jeune femme releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.**

**-Bonjour vous êtes? **

**-nous somme Mr et Mme Potter …. Enfin …tes …parents...nous allons t'aider a retrouve ta mémoire tout seras plus facile quand James sera la .**

**-qui est James ?**

**-…............................................................................................................................................................**

**Un matin de mai un hibou avec le sceau urgent et le blason des Potter atterri dans le petit déjeuné de James.**

**-Bon sang de hibou c'est pas possible!**

**-urgent c'est la première fois que tes parents utilise ce sceau la pour te donne de tes nouvelles.**

**James se mis a décachetter l'enveloppe et son visage perdit de sa couleur et ses yeux trahissaient la venue prochaine de larmes. **

**Devant le mine déconfite de son frère de cœur Sirius l'interrogea.**

**-James qu'est ce qui se passe? **

**Celui ci le regardai avec un sourire et un regard larmoyant.**

**Rémus s'en aperçut **

**-James ??**

**-Mes parents... ils.. ils …**

**-ils ont quoi ?? demanda Sirius ils sont blessés?**

**-Non ils on retrouvé Talia. **

**-Talia?**

**-Ma sœur elle est au manoir avec eux elle est de retour J'AI RETROUVE MA PRINCESSE!!!!**

_Mon cher fils, _

_c'est avec une immense joie que ton père et moi nous te faison part d'une nouvelle extraordinaire!_

_on a retrouve ta chère petite Lia elle est un peu encore sous le choc mais elle est bien vivante ! _

_Merlin merci _

_nous t'attendons avec Impatience dans un mois tous les trois sur le quai de king's cross _

_nous t'embrassons_

_tes parents et ta petite sœur Lia_

_**p.s : Dit a Sirius qu'il évite de pense a aller au chaudron baveur sinon j'irai me faire une joie de le cherche par la peau des fesses**_

**tout un coup un cri de victoire sortie de sa bouche et se fit entendre dans toute la grande salle.**

**il se mit a saute partout et fini dans les bras de son frère et de son meilleur ami en pleurant de joie.**

**-Ma Lia ma moitié elle est revenue les gars! j'ai hâte de la voir je la verrai pas avant juin Sirius, Rémus vous viendrai avec moi hein?**

**-Alors cette fois c'est bon? la Famille Potter va être au grand complet fin juin .**

**-Félicitation James**

**-merci Rémus si tu savais a quel point je suis content .**

**-J'en doute pas vous avez méritez ce qui vous arrive.**

**-je vais peut être aller au chaudron baveur cet été James**

**-qu'est ce que tu raconte Sirius? Ah au fait ma man ta laisse un mot pour toi sur la lettre**

**James tendit la lettre a Sirius qui se mit a lire le mot . Et se mit a éclater de rire **_**sacrée Météra**_

**Touché Sirius lui fit une accolade et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les maraudeurs passa la journée. Et c'est un sourire au lèvre que James Potter s'endormit paisiblement rien ne pourrai lui gâcher cette fin d'année non plus rien.**

**POV de Sirius **

**-James , Sirius, debout ! Il est l'heure !**

**-Couche gentil loups **

**-James debout Lyly est dans le lit de Sirius**

**James démarra au quart de tour et sauta sur le lit de son ex meilleur frère**

**-QUOI??? JE VAIS LE TUE!**

**En voyant un lunard écroulé de rire il compris la supercherie de son meilleur ami**

–**Très drôle Moony.**

–**j'ai fait une pierre deux coups pas besoin de réveiller Sirius tu las fait **

–**Pour un réveil c'est un réveil merci James et Rémus**

**je m'habillais tranquillement après ma douche et je suis descendu avec les reste des maraudeur prendre notre petit déjeuné on discutais de notre futur farce sur les serpentard jusqu'a qu'un Hibou atterrisse dans l'assiette de Jamesie**

**- sa c'est de l'atterrissage **

**- Bon sang de Hibou c'est pas possible**

**Tiens c'est marqué urgent c'est bien la première fois que Météra Potter utilisais ce mot pour écrire a James. J'espère que tout vas bien que James ne vas pas encore souffrir je le prie de tout mon cœur.**

**En parlant de souffrance voilà Evans qui s'avance avec sa fidèle amie. Je suis sûr qu'elle en pince pour Cornedrue je sais pas pourquoi elle le repousse a chaque fois pourtant elle lui lance toujours des œillades par ci ou par la je t'ai bien remarqué Evans !**

**En me retournant vers Mon pote je découvris l'expression de son visage que je ne pourrais même pas décrire par le nombre d'expression qui vien de faire en mois de deux minutes. Je remarque ces yeux brillants de Larmes et j'entends Rémus lui demandé si sa va. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé pour essaye de parle j'ai un doute j'espere de tout coeur que Son père ou sa mère vont bien . Il es choqué par sa lettrePar Merlin pourvu qu'il n'y est pas de mal .et la je le vois articulé**

**- Mes parents... ils.. ils …**

**commençant vraiment a m'inquiéter mes nerfs pris le dessus **

**- ils ont quoi??**

**et la il me sors que ses parents on retrouvé Talia , Talia ce prénom me dit quelque chose .**

– **Sirius! ILS ONT RETROUVE MA PRINCESSE!!!**

**et la son bonheur me frappa droit au cœur il avait enfin retrouve la moitie de son âme celle qui avait disparu depuis 11ans en le voyant il étai fou de joie tellement fou qu'il a pousse un cri de victoire avant de se jeter dans nos bras . Interloqué par le cris je senti des centaine de tête tournés vers notre direction inquiet qu'un professeur nous colle je les regardait et j'aperçus le professeur Dumbledore sourire et Mc Gonagall émue je suppose que notre cher directeur a mis les professeurs au courant et anticiper sa réaction. Je suis heureux pour Mon frère tout simplement. Tien Evans a l'air d'être furieuse et s'en vas je me demande qu'elle mouche la piquée. Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre c'est un vague « désole ma Lyly » de son amie Jenny avant qu'elle franchisse la porte a grande enjambé**

**POV Lyly **

**-Jenny dépêche toi on vas être en retard !**

**-J'arrive Lylynette **

**-je voudrai aller mange s'il te plait**

**-ahhhhhhh ! et pourquoi tu voudrai aller manger alors que tu sais pertinemment que la plus infâmes des bande que tu déteste est en bas.**

**La elle m'as bien eu comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude je dois piqué un fard devant elle.**

**-quand vas tu te décidé a aller lui parlé?**

**-je préfère attendre pour être sur qu'il a changé.**

**-personnellement je l'ai trouve un peu tristounet par rapport a d'autre années je sais pas pourquoi .**

**Je remarque qu'elle n'as pas tord depuis que « côtoie » James et ses amies chaque année en fin du mois d'avril je le trouve ailleurs complètement a l'ouest et son regard est éteins la lueur malicieuse n'est plus présente. **

**-Miss Evans arrêtez de rêvez de votre prince charmant a la coiffure indomptable sinon on risque de crever de faim!**

**-Bien miss Bones et nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire **

**je franchissais la porte dans la grande salle quand j'aperçusse le hibou des parent de James atterrir dans son petit déjeuné. Je souriais ce hibou n'as jamais étai doué pour ses atterrissages.**

**Mais mon sourire se figea James ne bougeai plus au fur et a mesure qu'il lisais sa lettre son visage crispé au fur et a mesure de sa lecture . Puis soudain j'entendis un cris c'était lui il fonçait droit dans les bras de ses deux acolytes j'ai cru apercevoir des larmes j'en suis pas sûre mais ce que j'entendis après me brisa le cœur , **

**-ILS ONT RETROUVE LIA MA PRINCESSE!!!**

**j'en ai laché ma cuillère j'ai cru mourir sur place alors James Potter a retrouvé la fille de ses rêve , je ne peux pas en vouloir je l'ai toujours repoussée tout es de ma faute . Je réfléchis et m'aperçois que sa faisait un moment qu'il ne m'as plus demander de sortir avec lui . Les larmes me montes aux yeux Jenny l'as bien remarqué je n'ai plus faim, elle me murmure «désolé ma Lyly» ma journée commençais très mal. J'étais attirée par James Potter alors que lui en aimais une autre.**


	5. la lettre

**Disclamer : les personnages concernant les maraudeur ( James Potter Sirius Black Rémus Lupin Pettigrow) m'appartiennent pas ainsi que Lyly Evans les lieux comme Poudlard et pré au lard appartienne également a JKR . Seul Talia et Jenny sont de mont imagination.**

_**Didi64270 () : Merci c'est gentil tu es ma premiere review je pense que sa dureras du moins jusqu'à la rentrée voir un peu plus le temps que Talia s'intègre … Après Mystère…^^^**_

_**Adenoide : merci pour ta review : Lyly dit qu'elle a bien remarque que James a changé parce que il es moins puéril que les autre années et commence a vouloir un peu mieux le connaitre vu leur fonction de préfet que j'ai oublié de mentionné on en saura plus dans les chapitres concernant la vie scolaire a Poudlard. Bonne soirée.**_

_**King's cross**_

_**le mois de mai passait rapidement et bientôt céda sa place au moi de juin et aux examens les maraudeurs les passaient brillamment et bientôt fut l'arrivée des vacances d'été ce qui signifiait a un certain maraudeur:**_

_**-Je vais enfin pouvoir serrer ma sœur dans mes bras ! Ce soir on seras tous réunis. J'ai peur quand même...**_

_**- Pourquoi sa ? l'interrogea Sirius**_

_**-Si elle m'aimais plus comme avant? **_

_**-James tout vas bien se passe ne t'inquiète pas tu vas descendre de ce train tout a l heure et te précipité vers ta soeur et la prendre dans tes bras. M ais avant tu te détends ok?**_

_**-Oui merci Rémus**_

_**le trajet du train parut a James plus court que d'habitude il se posait tellement de question sur sa soeur qu'il en perdait la notion du temps ,il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénarios lors de ses retrouvailles avec sa cadette qu'il s'en fit peur tout seul . jusqu'au moment fatidique arriva l'aîné des Héritiers Potter se leva et souffla un bon coups.**_

_**- sa va aller t'inquiète pas James elle vas pas te manger! c'est ta soeur que tu as tant attendue de retrouver. lui fit remarque le loup Garou**_

_**- c'est juste l'**__**appréhension**__** sa passeras j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l autre j ai envie de reste dans ce train qui me **__**ramènera**__** a Poudlard**__**!**_

_**sur ces mots la bande éclatais de rire et se dirigea vers la sortie du compartiment qui les menaient sur le quai et c'est le coeur battant a tout rompre que James chercha sa famille des Yeux.**_

_**-Bonjour mon chéri**_

_**- bonjour maman ou es Talia?**_

_**la mère un peu **__**gênée**__** elle est la mais je voulais te parler avant .**_

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**-Talia a été enfermé da**__**n**__**s un manoir depuis près de 6ans maintenant elle a tellement été traumatisée qu'elle a oubliée une partie de vie ou elle était heureuse pour se protéger en quelque sorte, cette partie là c'est ou celle ou nous en faisions partis....**_

_**c'est sur un air de déception que James s'**__**avança**__** vers ses amis**_

_**-Sa va pas James tu fais une drôle de tête .**_

_**- Non **__**c'est juste que **__**ma **__**sœur**__** ne reconnait aucun des membre**__**s**__** de notre famille tellement elle a été torturé j'avais pensé a tout sauf a sa !!**_

_**- **__**je **__**suis désolé Cornedrue **_

_**-Merci Sirius ,Lunard on se contact cet été on organisera quelque chose comme d'hab**__**itude et comme sa tu connaîtra ma petite sœur **__**!**__** Viens Siri on y vas je vais voir ma famille .**_

_**- a plus Lunard!**_

_**- Au revoir Patmol! **_

_**Les deux Maraudeurs s'avança vers Les Potter et la il vit avec eux une jeune Femme aussi brune que lui même yeux que son frère mais sans la lueur de malice qui semble être éteinte , elle semblait être timide en regardant James elle lui adressa un sourire discret qui voulait dire "je suis désolé" . James la rassura et lui affichant un sourire radieux .**_

_**- Bonjour Petite **__**sœur**__** je suis content de te revoir **__**parmi**__** nous.**_

_**-Merci beaucoup **__**tu sais je suis désolé de vous faire autant de mal en vous oubliant ..**__**. **_

_**- **__**ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais comme avant**_

_**- **__**Merci James qui est ton ami?**_

_**-Ah oui je te présente mon meilleur ami Sirius **_

_**-Bonjour Sirius je suis...**_

_**-...Talia on a beaucoup entendu parle de toi , je suis enchanté . lui souria Sirius **_

_**-On? **_

_**-Oui en fait James a deux autre meilleurs amis Peter et Rémus je pense que tu les verras cet été.**_

_**-très bien . c'est comment poudlard?**_

_**- c'est génial le **__**château**__** est magnifique ya toujours quelque chose a faire.**_

_**-Dit moi Lia je peux te demande quelque chose ? **_

_**- bien sur vas y !**_

_**-j'ai … enfin je voudrais savoir si je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras … tu sais sa fait si longtemps…**_

_**- avec Plaisir grand frère tu sais j'en avais aussi je sais pas pourquoi .**_

_**James fit un sourire radieux et fit tournoyé sa sœur cadette **_

_**-Si tu savais combien de temps j'avais envie de faire sa!**_

_**Mais ce que ne savais pas le grand brun a lunette c'est qu'il était épié par une certaine rousse…**_

_**- dit moi tu es connu a ton école?**_

_**- Pourquoi sa ?**_

_**- parce que depuis que tu m'as pris dans tes bras je remarque certaine filles qui me regarde de travers alors que je sais même pas qui elles sont! **_

_**- Alors la c'est moi qui vas t'expliqué sa dit Sirius « alors Moi Sirius et ton frère James avec notre ami Rémus nous somme les trois Garçons les plus convoités de Poudlards!**_

_**- eh ben je comprends mieux certaines choses merci bien Sirus !**_

_**- Pour vous servir Jeune demoiselle **_

_**- **__**et voila Patmol qui recommence sont numéro de cirque je te signal que tu essai de drague ma petite sœur!**_

_**- je drague pas du tout Jamesie … j'espère faire plus ample conaissance avec vous Miss Potter **_

_**- **__**sa sera avec plaisir Monsieur…**_

_**- Black ,Sirius Black**_

_**- **__**C…Co..Comme la famille Black Orion père et Régulus **_

_**Bellatrix, Walburga, Narcissa ? **_

_**- je vois que tu les connais?**_

_**- quelque chose ne vas pas ma chérie demanda Henri Potter a sa fille cadette qui avait pâlit a vue d'œil**_

_**- si.. Si… sa va juste fatiguée on y vas ?**_

_**Le changement soudain ne passa pas inaperçu au aux membres de la famille mais décida de remettre la conversation à plus tard.**_

_**Point de vue des parents Potter**_

_**Au manoir Potter dans le bureau de patriarche de la famille.**_

**- Tu crois qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec la famille Black Henri?**

**-****Je sais pas du Tout Météra sa réaction au nom de famille de Sirius me ferai sembler que oui, les Jonhson sont depuis peu partisan de Voldemort il es possible que la famille d'Orion soit des amis très proche d'eux et comme Talia a été apparemment maltraitée je suppose qu'elle ai peur de toutes ces personne qu'ils ont côtoyés ce qui est normal j'avoue. **

**- ****Je pense qu'elle se confieras qu'a une seule Personne …**

**-****James… je suppose **

**-****exactement ils étaient très proche tout les deux **

**- ****sa fait si longtemps qu'on les a pas entendus rire tout les deux en tout ma douce Talia te ressemble j'ai l'impression de te revoir quand tu avais 16 ans a Poudlard ma sixième année ou je suis fou d'amour pour toi . **

**- c'est vrai qu'elle me ressemble comme James te ressemble c'est incroyable.**

**- j'espère qu'elle sera plus calme que son frère un seul sa suffit ! **

**- ****Point de vue de Talia **

**Je viens d'arriver sur le quai de la Gare j'ai mon cœur qui bat a 200 l'heure je ne sais même pas a quoi ressemble mon frère j'ai peur qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il me déteste . **

**C'est bête mais je me sens un peu gênée avec mes parents mais l'arrivée de mon frère me terrorise et me rassure en même temps c'est comme si il y-avais un lien entre nous très fort Est-ce positif ou négatif c'est la réponse que seul lui peu me donné.**

**Waouh ya un jeune qui ressemble a Père mais plus musclé même cheveux en bataille même démarche il a l'air angoissé , il cherche partout quelqu'un du regard Mère s'en vas vers lui, il est très souriant mais au fur et a mesure que notre mère lui parle son sourire a disparu il a même perdu de ses couleurs .**

**Je le vois qui se rapproche de moi j'ai le cœur qui a dû dépassé les trois cent a l'heure , il salut notre père et il me regarde je lui souris timidement j'essaie de lui parler mais ma voix trahie ma nervosité.**

**-Bonjour **

**-Bonjour petite sœur ****je suis content de te revoir ****parmi**** nous.**

**Il me semble content et en même temps déçu je pense que c'est dut a mes souvenirs envolés je me sens tellement désolé de leur faire du mal.**

**Il essaie gentil comme tout mon frère il me rassure il dit qu'il vas m'aidé je sens ce lien très fort encore en moi je ne sais plus si on était très proche mais en tout cas j'adore avoir sa présence a mes côté j'ai ma réponse mon frère a l'air de m'adoré et je pense que je peu me dire que c'est réciproque. J'ai envie qu'il me serre dans ces bras c'est fou j'ai besoin de contact physique avec mon frère j'ai jamais ressenti sa .**

**Tien il veux me demander quelque chose de gênant**

**--j'ai … enfin je voudrais savoir si je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras … tu sais sa fait si longtemps…**

**Alors la il me scie mon frère, il a exactement les même envie que moi en même temps . je ne peu que lui accepter cette demande.**

**- avec Plaisir grand frère tu sais j'en avais aussi je sais pas pourquoi .**

**Il me dit tt bas **

**-quand tu était petite tu réclamais souvent autrement c'étai moi !**

**C'est flou mais je revois un petit garçon qui me tien dans ses bras et moi qui pleur parce que je suis tombée .Je souris a ce souvenir la. **

**Je me sens si heureuse rien que sa présence me suffit il me rassure et sa me vas maintenant il me reste plus qu'a connaître son ami qui nous regarde depuis tt a l'heure.**

**Je le trouve vraiment très beau . Je m'avance vers lui.**

**-Bonjour je suis…**

**- ****Talia on a beaucoup entendu parle de toi , je suis enchanté . **

**Il a l'air vraiment complémentaire avec mon frère en tout cas il sont aussi grand l'un que l'autre ils font bien un peu plus 1m90 mon frère les cheveux en bataille et son ami lui les cheveux un peu plus long aussi brun c'est vrai que tout les deux doivent être très demandés a Poudlard ils sont musclés finement comme il faut . **

**Sirius lui au contraire de mon frère a des yeux envoûtants un bleu nuit électrisant brr sa me donne des frissons quand nos regards s'accrochent . Apparemment il est joueur. A mon tour de joue alors…**

**Oh mon Dieu il fait parti de la Famille Black cette famille m'as toujours mis au plus bas Surtout cette Walburga Horrible bonne femme son mari ne disais rien il subissait et obéis a sa femme et son fils avait si peur de la décevoir qu'il se plie au volonté de sa mère c'est vrai quand j'y pense je n'ai plus revu leur deuxième fils depuis trois ou quatre ans . Seule Narcissa étai la ,en secret ,pour me réconforter elle est enfin …elle étai mon soutien Moral? depuis quelque temps elle est très sensible comme Androméda, qui a aussi mystérieusement disparue depuis quelque temps. Par contre une autre Harpie dans la famille Black Bellatrix… elle me prenais comme Cobaye pour ces nouveau sort de magie noire, les endoloris etc.. sa fait mal d'y repense je sais qu'il n'as rien a voir dedans le pauvre Sirius il a l'air complètement opposé a ses parents il faut qu'e j'oublie . Ma mère me demande si sa va si j'oublies sa iras … sinon je Parlerai avec Sirius je veux pas qu'il se sente coupable parce que si est avec mon frère c'est que celui-ci lui fait confiance donc en l'occurrence je fais aussi confiance jusqu'à preuve du contraire.**

**Point de vue de Sirius **

**Je descend en même temps que mes amis et je vois Jamesie chercher des yeux celle qui lui a tant manque pendant 6ans j'ai aussi hâte que lui de voir a quoi ressemble cette jeune fille non pas que j'ai envie de drague mais je dirai plutôt que c'est de la curiosité. **

**Je vois sa mère avancer vers nous elle Parle avec Mon Pote son sourire viens de s'effacé il m'apprends que sa sœur souffre d'amnésie partielle quelle ne se souviens plus de sa vie avec eux j'ai mal pour lui.**

**Il avance quand même il a l'air impatient de la revoir je la vois **

**Bon sang c'est bien leur fille ,elle ressemble à sa mère déjà que Météra Potter dans le monde sorcier inspire à la beauté et est très charismatique avec ses cheveux noir bouclé et ses yeux vert , je peux même dire que cette femme est très séduisante pour son Age. Même si Talia est le portrait de Mme Potter à ses 17ans. Elle a quelque chose en plus qui se dégage en elle bien sûr, elle a l'air très douce , je sais pas pourquoi mon cœur a faillit lâché quand nos regards se sont croisés vraiment très belle …**


	6. deux Potter a Poudlard

**Godric's Hollow**

**quelques jours plus tard a Godric's Hollow**

**le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance Les parent de James et celui ci parlaient des souvenir ou Talia était présente mais celle -ci se souvenais de rien **

**-je... je .. suis désolé je me souviens de rien pardon**

**celle ci quitta la pièce en pleure et partie en direction du jardin sous le chêne**

**un quart d'heure plus tard .**

**- tu sais quand tu était triste tu venais toujours te refugier **

**et je venais te consoler quelques minute plus tard.**

**-...**

**- Je sais que c'est dur on ne te juge pas petite soeur c'est juste qu'on est un peu trop impatient que tu retrouve la mémoire pour qu'on puisse enfin reconstruire notre famille, tout nous a tellement apporte de bonheur ces onze années, quand tu as disparu tu as laisse que du vide et le désespoir .**

**-Je suis désole si tu savais Jay.**

**-Comment tu m'as appelé?**

**-Jay pourquoi?**

**-c'est comme sa que tu m'appelais quand tu étai petite tu arrive jamais a prononcé les "S" alors tu m'appelais comme sa ensuite c'est resté.**

**pour seul réaction elle se serra dans les bras de son frère**

**- aide moi Jay s'il te plaît**

**-je ferai tout ce que je peux ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Promis?**

**-Promis.**

**-Viens on s'inquiète en bas **

**lorsqu'elle descendit la benjamine des Potter entendit le son d'un piano.**

_**Talia 9ans et a cote de sa mère face a un piano **_

_**-regarde bien Lia tu te trompe de note a chaque fois**_

_**-Pardon Maman a chaque fois je me trompe au même passage c'est plus fort que moi . pourtant j'adore tellement cette chanson.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas grave fait juste un effort et tu t'en sortiras**_

_**Fin du souvenir.**_

**-Lia sa va ?**

**elle hocha la tête**

**-Pourquoi tu t'est arrêtée tout un coups?**

**-La musique je m'en souviens. c'est Mère qui joue non? **

**- tu t'en rappelle?**

**-Oui!**

**-c'est super deux souvenirs en 10minutes viens on vas annoncé a Maman.**

**- Non attends je vais joué avec elle **

**elle partie vers la source de la mélodie **

**James la suivie et aux coté de Sirius assista a la scéne**

**la jeune fille avança doucement vers la maîtresse de maison et s'assis a coté d'elle elle effleura les touche du piano et commença a jouer avec elle a la fin de la musique toute les deux tombaient dans les bras de l'une .**

**- Tu t'en ai souvenu alors? oui depuis que James est a la maison j'ai des brides qui revienne de plus en plus souvent**

**-Je m'en serait doutée**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Toi et ton frère vous étiez inséparable si y'a quelqu'un qui peut te déclenché des souvenir c'est bien lui!**

**- maintenant je sais que vous êtes ma vrai famille je suis si désolé d'avoir tant douté de vous .**

**-ce n'est rien ma puce c'est ton père qui vas être content!**

**-Jay?**

**-Lia ?**

**-y'a une chose que j'aurais du faire a la gare ya plusieurs semaines .**

**-Laquelle?**

**elle se mit a courir et saute dans les bras de son frère **

**- Ben sa **

**son grand frère la fit tournoyée dans les airs et l'embrassa sur le front**

**-C'est bon de te retrouvé Lia **

**-j'ai pas encore tout mes souvenir mais j'ai confiance en vous et me sens bien dans tes bras frèrot **

**-Ben dit donc si tu m'avais pas dit que c'était ta soeur j'aurai crus que Evans était oubliée!**

**-Sirius souffla le concerné**

**-Evans qui est -ce?**

**-La fille de ses rêves ma petite Talia**

**- Ah bon parle moi d'elle**

**- STOP! on est en vacances on évite de parler d'Evans qui me repousse a chaque fois**

**-Désolé il est susceptible sur sa **

**-Patmol!**

**Sur la persévérance de Sirius à énerver son meilleur ami, Talia éclata d'un rire cristallin qui surpris tout le monde.**

**-c'est la première fois qu'elle rit comme sa qui est le responsable ?demanda Métera**

**- Sirius!**

**-tu viens de faire rire ma tite Lia sa faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu son rire je me rappel qui nous rendai heureux quand tu mettais James en rogne a propos de ses cheveux.**

**-Porc épic mumura t'elle**

**-eh! **

**avant de pouvoir commence la bataille un hibou arriva a toute allure avec trois lettre a sa patte.**

**-Pourquoi trois lettre ? **

**-la troisième n'est pas pour vous les gars!**

**- Pour qui Mme Potter vous voulez reprendre vos études?**

**-Idiot Sirius ! dit elle en sourient "en faites c'est pour Talia" .**

**-Tu vas a Poudlard cette année?**

**-on vas bientot le savoir , répondit elle , ce sont les résultats de mes évaluations.**

**tout le monde retenati son souffle au fur et a mesure qu'elle lisait son enveloppe **

**-Alors? demanda son aîné**

**- je suis admise en 7ème année**

**-Félicitation ma chérie , attends un peu 7ème année? tu n'as que 16ans**

**-c'est bien marqué 7ème année regarde !**

**-j'en reviens pas a peine arrive tu saute déja une année!**

**- qu... quoi tu seras avec nous alors? demanda le cerf  
**

**-Le directeur Dumbledore nous dit dans sa lettre que tes résultats étant si excellents qu'il pense qu'il vaut mieux passe une année et il y'a aussi la liste des founitures des septième années.**

**-****eh ben deux Potter dans la même année sa promet!**


	7. souvenirs difficiles

**Souvenirs difficiles**

**-Bon je reviens il fait chaud je vais à la douche le shopping au chemin de traverse et les fournitures m'as fait fondre**

**-Oki 'tite puce quand tu seras de retour j'irais en prendre la mienne . **

**Pour simple réponse Talia lui adressa un sourire a l'animagus chien le sourire qu'il adorait qu'on lui adresse naturel franc et non prémédité de ces groupie qui lui tournaient tout le temps autour .**

**Talia pris son temps sous la douche elle en avais vraiment besoin de sa .**

**-zut j'ai oublier mes affaires dans la chambre je vais devoir sortir comme sa dans le couloir .**

**Ce qu'elle n'avais pas prévue ce que Sirius attendais quelle sorte pour s'empares de la salle de bain… C'est en serviette de bain quelle sortit devant lui **

**-c'est bon tu t'est rafraîch…**

**-désole de me présente comme sa j'ai oublié mes affaires dans ma chambre**

**- euh … non … c'est rien … pas grave… **

**- fais comme si tu m'avais pas vue.**

**- Sa vas être difficile marmonna-t-il**

**- tu as dit quelque chose**

**- non… non rien je vais prendre une douche **_**froide de préférence bien gelée même Bon sang je l'ai jamais vu avec ses cheveux détachés ses jambes a découvert son corps arghhhhhh Sirius c'est la sœur de ton frère de cœur calme toi calme toi s'il te plaît.**_

**En descendant Sirius découvrit une nouvelle Talia habillée en moldu jean taille basse et petit dos nu qu'il lui allais comme un gant **

**-waouh sa change petite puce tu es sublime comme sa!**

**-Merci c'est gentil . dit elle en rougissant**

**- Sirius on vas faire un tour tout les deux ?**

**- tu veux venir avec nous Lia?**

**- non profiter un peu de vous deux vous ai déjà accaparé pas mal de temps **

**-tu sais petite sœur tu nous dérange pas si tu veux venir pour moi y'a aucun problème **

**-non c'est bon j'ai hâte d'attendre père pour lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle je suis impatiente de voir sa réaction quand il sera de retour de sa mission.**

**-On rentre pas trop tard parce que moi aussi je veux voir sa a tout a l'heure Lia .**

**- a plus Tard Jay .**

**En fin de soirée James et son meilleur ami arriva ou Henry Potter franchissait la porte**

**-Bonjour tout le monde!**

**- Bonsoir plutôt chéri **

**-Euh oui bonsoir ma douce Météra**

**-Bonsoir Père**

**- Bonsoir Papa**

**- bonsoir Mr Potter **

**- Sirius combien de fois je devrai te dire que tu peux m'appler Henry et Toi Lia appelle moi Papa comme le fait James voyons .**

**Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles?**

**-Talia a retrouve ses souvenir de sa vie avec nous enfin quelques un!**

**- C'est vrai ma douce et jeune fille a retrouve certain moment avec nous?**

**- oui papa! **

**- viens dans mes bras ma puce je suis si heureux!**

Dans la chambre de James Potter 

**- James je peu te parler?**

**- bien sur qu'Est-ce qu'il ya S ir?**

**-Bien voila quand j'ai rencontré ta sœur sur le quai de la gare et quand je lui ai dit mon nom de faille elle a réagi bizarrement..**

**- Oui on a remarquez avec mes parents tu crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose avec les prénom qu 'elle a cités?**

**- j'ai l'impression sans te faire peur que ma famille a un rapport avec la maltraitance de Talia j'espere pas que j'ai raison mais les connaissant…**

**-Malheureusement tu as raison Sirius !**

**A l'entente de la voix féminine qu'il connaissait peu l'animagus se retourna et se retrouva vers la fille des Potter.**

_-_**excuse moi Talia je veu pas me mêler de tes affaire je sais que c'est dur pour vous tous mais il faut que tu sache que je ne suis pas comme le reste de ma famille…**

**- Sirius rien que le fait que mon frère et ma famille te font confiance pour moi sa me suffit il me faut rien d'autre et je n'ai jamais jugé les gens par rapport a leur famille .**

**- Lia tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé avec la famille Black ?**

**- ok j'explique ceux qui m'ont élever donc les Johnson se sont rallié depuis quelque temps a Vous-savez-qui, ils recevaient depuis quelque temps je suppose d'autre familles « de sang pur » qui ont du faire le même choix . La famille Black étant les plus fervents « Participants » avec les Malefoy ont été mis dans la confidence qui j'étais réellement et depuis ce jour la il m'ont humilié , méprisé et sur conseil de Walburga Black j'ai été réduit a simple elfe de maison alors que depuis que j'ai disparue la femme de Mr Jonhson avait insisté sur mon éducation et mes connaissance et avait engagé une gouvernante qui m'aide pour certaine matière.**

**- elles ne te les apprenait pas toute? Demanda un James semi coléreux.**

**- non ma gouvernante était soit en passant une femme douce et patiente qui m'apprenais les matière comme les métamorphoses, les sortilèges, et les créature magiques ou d'après j'excellerai **

**- donc tu ne sais rien sur les Potion,DFCM, et les duels?**

**- c'est la que tu te trompe Sirius , les matière a part les dfcm comme tu me dis m'ont été enseigne par Mr Jonhson lui-même et la je peu te dire que j'appréhendais les cours j'en était malade. Des que je me trompais dans les ingrédients ou dans les réponses je pouvais être sur qu'il me le faisait payé un jour ou l'autre….**

**Tout d'un coup Sirius et Talia regarda James se lever et cogne le mur .**

**- JE VAIS LES TUES JE VAIS DEVENIR AUROR ET JE TE JURE UN JOUR TALIA QUE JE TE VENGERAI. **

**Talia se leva a son tour et pris le visage de son frère bien aimé dans ses mains .**

**- Non la vengeance ne sers a rien Jay regarde mo bien dans les yeux promet moi de pas chercher la vengeance.**

**- Mais … Lia..**

**- Promet moi!**

**-Promis**

**Talia regarda dans la direction du meilleur ami de son frère**

**-Sirius ?**

**- promis je ne ferai rien si tu ne veux pas même si je préferai te venge comme Jamesie**

**- je ne veux pas que vous abaissiez a leur niveau , l'important pour moi c'est que j'ai retrouvée ma famille et pour l'instant sa me vas allez vien dans mes bras James ne perds ton temps a te venger alors que tu peux profite de ma présence…**

**- tu as raison avoua l'aîné en serrant sa sœur contre lui**

**-Lia ? Demanda l'animagus chien**

**- oui?**

**- Tu peu me parle ce que te faisait ma famille? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret…**

**-Non ta mère je suppose que c'est ta mère Mme Black**

**- oui acquiesça Sirius**

**- Tam mère m'humiliais devant les invités pendant les fêtes juste des menace des paroles ou alors elle disais a Mme Johnson de me punir comme sa ou comme si**

**Ton père ne me disais rien des fois j'avais même l'impression quil se sentait pas a sa place si tu te demande ou tu tien ta rébellion je suppose que ton père y ai pour quelque chose il ne semble pas très emballé par ce mage noir il aime bien sa tranquillité.**

**Ton frère a apparemment une peur monstre de ta mère et obéis au doigt et a l'œil à ta mère il m'as rien fait a part m'insulté mais c'est parce que ta mère était dans les environs.**

**La pire a été Bella elle ne faisait pas semblant je suis servait quasiment de cobayes d'ailleurs Mr Johnson étant quasiment lâche c'est Bellatrix qui me punissait lors des mes erreurs .**

**-Tu as oublié Androméda et Narcissa**

**- Les deux femmes que j'adorais par-dessus tout mes deux amies ême si c'était en cachette ou parl'intermediaire de ma gouvernante.**

**- tu es ami avec Narcissa? **

**- et Androméda c'est normal c'est ma cousine préférée **

**-elles m'ont été toute les deux d'un grand secours moral mais Andromède a disparu du jour au lendemain je ne l'ai plus jamais revue elle me manque terriblement alors Narcissa a double son intention envers moi .**

**- alors sa j'ai du mal a le croire Narcissa n'est pas si froide est insensible que sa alors? **

**- Merci petite sœur de nous avoir confié tout sa sa doit être dur **

**- enfaite sa fait du bien parce que je sais que vous êtes tous la pour moi je me sens en sécurité surtout depuis que tu es revenu Jay .**

**- Je ne te laisse plus jamais promis!**


	8. les professeurs de DFCM

**Reponse au reviews**

**Adenoide: ****Merci a toi de poste des reviews a chaque nouveau chapitre . Sirius n'est pas comme sa famille c'est vrai des fois il se fera violent vu son passé tu as raison . Pour Talia elle vas bientôt se confiée …**

**Didi64270 : Je sais pas encore pour les couple peut être Que oui peut être que non… lol **

**Julian Mc Farell : a peu près 20ans environ 1M80 brun cheveux assez long dont la plupart du temps les mèches recouvre ses yeux qu'on ne sais pas vraiment leur couleur**

**Ethan Magerøy : a peu près 20ans aussi Grand 1M85 blond Yeux verts peau laiteuse très charismatique**

**Jenny Bones : blonde cheveux légèrement ondulés mi long. Yeu bleux**

**Talia : Brune cheveus très long frisés aussi noir que son frère James. Yeux vert foncés .**

**Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal **

**Une jeune homme brun cheveu retenu par une queue de cheval et une grande mèche cachant ses yeux . d'environ 20 ans se tenait devant la grille de Poudlard en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien lui ouvrir.**

_J'ai beau y avoir vécu six ans ici m'en lasse pas et le château toujours aussi magnifique ! Pourvu que Dumbledore me donne ce poste sinon sa compliquerais certaines choses._

**- Bonjour je suis le garde chasse de Poudlard je me nomme Hagrid et vous êtes …**

**- je me nomme Mc Farell… Julian …**

**- Ah oui vous êtes ici pour le poste de Dfcm**

**- oui je suis trop tard?**

**- Non pas du tout vous êtes l'un des rares vous savez depuis un moment on dit qu'il est maudit alors plus personne ne tente sa chance ou alors sont rare comme vous du coups le directeur doit jouer la ruse pour trouve un bon professeur . Un grand homme je vous dit .**

**- Pouvez vous me conduire à son bureau s'îl vous plaît?**

**-Oh oui pardonnez moi quand j'ai tendance a parlez de du Professeur Dumbledor je m'y perds.**

**-Vous venez d'où?**

**-De partout et d'ailleurs je suis Anglais je vais la ou le vent m'emmène**

**-Vous voyagez beaucoup? Oui avec mon ami si j'ai le poste je demandera au directeur qu'on fasse cours a deux sa sera plus pratique.**

**- votre ami? **

**-Oui il a eu un contre temps il a perdu quelqu'un de sa famille du coups on doit se rejoindre ici .**

**-Oh d'accord . Vous avez de la famille encore en Angleterre **

**- Oui mais j'en suis pas très proche un cousin et une tante Mariée a un Moldu.**

**Voila le bureau de notre directeur.**

**Le mot de passe est « plume en sucre »**

**-Merci Hagrid **

**-A bientôt Mr Mc Farell**

**-Appelez moi Julian entre futur collègue…**

**- Vous êtes bien confiant**

**-si vous dîtes que les prétendant au poste sont rares oui je le suis **

**- Mr Mc Farell? J'ai reçu votre réponse ce matin je vois que vous êtes ponctuel c'est déjà un bon point pour vous. **

**-enchanté de faire votre connaissance Professeur Dumbledor **

**-Suivez moi nous serons plus a l'aise pour discutez.**

**vous venez pour le poste a Pourvoir pour les défense contre les forces du mal? **

**- on ne peu rien vous cachez a part le fait que si vous m'embauche je partagerai avec mon ami Ethan Magerøy **

**- vous avez de l'expérience dans ce domaine oh j'ai plus que sa si vous voulez je baisse mes barrières mentale pour que vous puissiez lire en moi … si sa peu vous convaincre.**

**- je ne voudrai pas être impoli de vous faire sa **

**-Sa me dérange pas et sa m'éviterai d'en faire le récit qui serai trop long à mon goût.**

**- Bien allons y alors dites moi quand vous serez prêt?**

**-je le suis déjà **

**Après avoir vu ce qu'il devais voir le vieil homme resta un moment choqué**

_**Comment a-t-il réussis a faire sa ! Impossible ! J'ai du mal a y croire qu'il viens de … de … la bas… !**_

_**- **_**bien maintenant connaissant vos compétences qui sont de loin plus qu'excellente malgré qu'il me reste tout de même une question sans réponse…enfin deux**

**- je me doute lesquelles après ce que vous avez vu . Posez les moi!**

**- Pourquoi êtes vous la?**

**- Tout simplement pour sauvez un élémént instable qui ne devrai changé la donne pour un futur meilleur .**

**-qui êtes vous?**

**-je ne peux vus le dire c'est trop tôt… je préfère que vous me jugez sur ce que je suis ici avant de connaître la vérité.**

**- qui est cette fameuse personne que vous devez sauvée?**

**- je savais que vous devineriez … c'est une personne qui se trouveras sous votre responsabilité cette rentrée ci je pense pouvoir la sauvée avec mon collègue si vous nous offrez ce poste . Si cette personne est sauvée je suis quasiment sur que rien que sa présence dans le futur changeras 4 vies**

**-eh bien je ne serai faire plus floue que vous … et votre ami? … Quand doit il arrivé? **

**- Ce soir je vais lui envoyé un hibou, Merci beaucoup Professeur…**

**- Merci a vous de me faire confiance n'hésitez pas a venir me voir .**

**- Soyez en sur je viendrai.**

**au revoir **

**Dès que la porte de son bureau se referma sur le nouveau professeur, le directeur de Poudlard se posai une multitude de questions, ce jeune homme pour s'être déjà battu contre Voldemort en personne , non parce que ce mage noir aussi spécial qu'il est ne se déplace jamais pour ce battre avec n'importe qui , il avait bien vu la puissance du jeune homme lors de cette bataille malgré le fait qu'il faisait confiance a son nouveau professeur il devait savoir certaine chose a son sujet qui commençait par son vrai prénom … car il en était sûr Julian Mc Farell n'existe pas en tout cas aucun Mc Farell n'est né sur le territoire Anglais idem pour Mr Mageroy .mais n'as t-il pas dit a Hagrid qu'il étai né en Angleterre? Pourquoi la jeune Talia devrai t'elle mourir ? Par qui? Et comment ? Ou ? Quelle conséquence aurai sa mort sur le futur? Et d'où tenait il ses informations? et son ami? Qui était il? . L'année n'était pas commencée que les questions affublaient déjà dans sa tête . Ce qui est certain pour une fois il n'avait pas employé un mangemort seul coté positif . Tout ceci lui donnai un affreux mal de tête et les questions ne font que commencées…Décidemment il n'engageait que des professeurs mystérieux les un que les autres **_et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter_

…………………………………………………_.........................................................................................................................................................................._

_POV de Julian Mc Farell_

**Enfin il avait réussis sans difficulté la première étape prendre le poste de professeur .**

**Le plus dur restai a faire entre faire sa connaissance et tout faire pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance sa ne vas pas être une affaire évidente déjà avec ses parents. Mais aussi avec son frère, qui va vouloir reprendre ses responsabilité , il en mattrai sa baguette à brûlée ses parents la mettras la où elle sera le plus en sécurité en dehors de chez elle . Il allai enfin rencontré celle qui pourrait enfin changé sa destiné il en était presque impatient … Cette jeune personne comme disai son mentor elle est une sorte d'élément instable dans un monde dans le sens que ses actes font qu'ils interagissent sur son entourage et sa mort prématuré en a causé beaucoup trop d'innocents on souffert y compris lui **_tout aurai pu être différent _**. Le seul problème son assassinat on ne sais rien de plus que son corps retrouvé derrière la cabane d'Hagrid un seul et unique avada kedavra Pourquoi?**

**On se sait guère plus … juste que sa mort va provoqué un véritable champs de guerre ou Voldemort pour une fois n'avais qu'une infime petite responsabilité.**

_Cette fois je suis la pour la sauvée je ne laisserai pas l'occasion m'échappée. Je la sauverai …_

**Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son futur collègue qui partageras ses cours avec lui.**

_- _**A ce que je vois tu as réussis le défi d'avoir le poste de professeur **

**- rectification on a réussis tu partage le poste avec moi **

**- Quoi?**

**- eh oui au fait tu t'appel Mr Mageroy Ethan**

**- déjà que j'ai du modifie certaine chose de mon physique maintenant il faut que je change de nom…**

**- tu n'avais pas trop le choix …**

**- pas de ma faute si ma famille est connue dans le monde sorcier **

**- j'ai jamais dit sa **

**- je le sais c'est moi qui viens de le dire.. Bref qu'as-tu dis a ce bon cher Dumbledor**

**J'ai fait montrer ce qu'il devais savoir je sais qu'il doute de notre identité mais il m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait confiance .**

**- tu lui as dit pourquoi on était la ?**

**- non je veux qu'il nous juge sur nos actes après la rentrée je pense lui dire …**

**- il faudra la mettre au courant le plus vite possible il joue un rôle important .**

**- je sais mais je veux qu'il nous fasse confiance a plein temps je ne veux pas qu'il doute ni de toi ou de moi .**

**- je comprends mais tarde pas trop il peu lui offrir une sécurité autour d'elle plus importante encore.**

**- j'avais pas vu sa sous cet angle la , je crois que tu as raison je lui parlerai dès demain .**

**-allez nous allons y réfléchir plus tard la tu vois je commence avoir légèrement faim Mr comment déjà?**

**-Mc Farell et toi c Ethan Mageroy met toi sa dans ta petite tête de blondinet!**


	9. Remus Rékos Eyu

**Bonjour a partir d'ici et a quelques moment de l'histoire il y'aura quelques petits clin d'œil a un petit dessin animé que j'adorais regarder quand j'étais plus jeune a vous de deviné lequel Est-ce petit manga…**

**Ruby : quelle petite impatiente que tu fais je viens juste de publier mon précedent chapitre tu me réclame la suite lol mais c'est pas grave ^^ sa a l'air de te plaire sa me fait plaisir **

**Rémus Lupin.**

**-Bonjour tout le monde!**

**-Rémus!!!dirent les deux adolescents au bord de la piscine**

**-comment vas-tu mon loup préféré?**

**-Patmol … grogna le loups garou « mais je vais bien »**

**- alors il paraît que je dois faire la connaissance d'une jeune femme particulièrement douce et extraordinaire qui te servirais de sœur James…**

**- je confirme ses dires elle est vraiment adorable et sensible on a pas envie de lui faire du mal pour un rien. **

**-eh ben a écouter Sirius elle a l'air une charmante demoiselle.**

**- tu jugeras par toi-même Lunard moi je l'adore mais c'est ma sœur !**

**- tu me l'as présente?**

**- elle est partie avec mes parents sur le chemin de traverse pour ses fournitures vu qu'il y en a pas mal a elle toute seule ils ont décide de faire les notre en meme temps mais de consacre un peu de temps a Lia .**

**- Ce qui est tout a fait normal **

**- ils devront plus tarder désormais je pense ils sont parti de bonne heure pour éviter la foule.**

**- Alors parler moi un peu de vos vacances… c'est avec entrains jusqu'à la fin de soirée que les trois amis discutaient de leur vacances et de leurs dernière rentrée a Poudlard.**

**-Sérieusement Cornedrue? Ta sœur passe direct en septième année ?! eh ben je pensais que Lily sortirai au la main major de sa promotion mais elle a du soucis a se faire a ce que je vois…**

**- en parlant d'Evans je t'ai pas vue lui écrire ni parle d'elle une seule fois Jamesie.**

**- c'est vrai mais avec ma sœur j'en ai voulu en profite au maximum et je me suis dit aussi que c'était mieux comme sa pour la l'instant tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est sœur .**

**-eh ben sa fait un peu moins de deux mois qu'elle est revenue dans ta vie et elle te fais mûrir en moins de deux ! J'aurais jamais cru sa!**

**-Bonsoir tout le monde!!!**

**- Bonsoir Maman!**

**- Bonsoir les garçons ! Rémus quel plaisir de te revoir tu vas bien?**

**-Oui merci Météra et vous aussi je suppose ?**

**- Oui nous somme heureux notre petite Talia est parmis nous elle a presque retrouvé ses souvenirs et James et elle s'entendent très bien comme au premier jour que demande de plus?**

**- c'est vrai que la c'est le comble du bonheur**

**- où est elle ? Demanda l'animagus Cerf**

**- je suis ici! Bonsoir les gars…oh désolé vous êtes…**

**- Rémus Lupin je suis le troisième des maraudeurs **

**- enchanté je suis Talia**

**- oui j'ai entendu parle de vous depuis plusieurs moi déjà**

**- par Merlin a qui d'autre n'as-tu pas parler de moi Jay?**

**- c'est mes seuls confidents Lia **

**- je me sens un peu gênée tout le monde me connaît mais moi je connais personne …**

**- profites en Rem's reste avec nous jusqu'a la fin des vacances tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance du plus sage des maraudeurs …**

**- James …**

**- mais il a raison Mumus tu es le plus discret de nous trois et le plus mature. Le coupa Sirius**

**- Je suis pas ici pour vous entendre me faire des éloges…**

**-en tout cas enchantée de faire ta connaissance Lupin..**

**- Appelles moi Rémus…**

**- Alors appel moi Talia..**

**- avec Plaisir **_**je sens une autre forme de magie bizarre… je n'ai jamais ressenti une magie comme celle-ci même chez le professur Dumbledore**_

**Point de vue de Talia**

**Je viens de faire connaissance avec l'ami de mon frère c'est vrai qu'il est fascinant très agréable mais il a quelque chose en lui qui ma fascine un mystère l'entoure cette énigme m'attire je trouverai de toute façon , depuis toute jeune j'ai ces intuitions qui se révèlent être vrai dans le temps mais je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel aura autour d'un même personne je trouve sa très intéressant . Un force sauvage rooh j arrive pas définir sa en tout cas c'est redoutable .**

**En parlant de sa un autre élément qui ma fait faux bond depuis l'incendie du manoir des Jonhson. Rékos toujours pas réapparu depuis la veille de l'incendie je me demande où il est je sais qu'il me trouveras il est lié a moi comme je suis liée a lui . Rékos s'est présenté a moi sous une forme de petite peluche vivante qui ne parle qu'a moi j'aurai imagine **_**la tête des Jonhson si je suis en train de parler a 16ans a une peluche qui me réponds**_**! Mais je sais que dès que je suis en danger il peut être dangereux et il quitte sa forme « terrestre » pour une autre forme plus « magique » mais moins discrète certes mais tellement magnifique . Un magnifique léopard ailé mais il n'est pas seule a veillé sur moi. Il y'a aussi**

**Eyu l'autre de mes gardiens de ma magie lui plus discret plus distant sa forme «terrestre » est banale un simple sorcier de mon âge mais au manoir personne ne pouvais le voir a part Rékos ils sont apparus quand j'ai eu 16ns l'année derniere pourquoi? J'en sais toujours rien. Eyu ma juste répondu « **_**pour t'aider a trouvé toi et ta famille une autre issue pour sauver plusieurs innocent de cette guerre, un élu ne doit pas tant souffrir alors que son histoire est déjà une punition »**_

**D'ailleurs quand on seras a Poudlard je devrai parle de tout sa avec mon frère parce que si j'ai bien compris la magie qui entoure ce château est plus ancienne ainsi que plus pure et concentrée ce qui annule tout les sort de dissimulation d'une essence de magie d'un Magicien Chinois de l'an 1432 . Et oui Eyu et Rékos sont nés en 14 32 de la main d'un très sage magicien Chinois prénommé Jin- li sang pour protéger les rares éléments instable qu'ils existent dans notre univers . En gros je n'ai rien compris a cette histoire d'élément perturbables qui pourraient changer le destins de plusieurs êtres vivants. J'ai juste a me dire que je suis heureuse qu'ils sont avec moi je me sens protégée avec eux maintenant en comptant mes deux garde Eyu et Rékos j'ai aussi mon frère mes parents qui m'aiment et les deux amis de mon frère je suis de plus en plus heureuse rien a dire.**

**Malheureusement dans le monde sorcier j'ai cru comprendre que la puissance magique est très appréciée par les cotés aussi bien obscure que par d'autre puissances si on apprenais que j'ai deus gardien a la magie très anciennes il y'aurai beaucoup de convoitises surtout de la part du lord noir et je sais que mes deux compère préfererai mourir que de le servir , rien que le souvenir de leur defun premier maitre Liang shi-sang grand magicien-sorcier le plus pure de tout les temps avait une aura des plus belle qu'il soit qui scintille d'un blanc pailletée d'or . Rèkos et Eyu ne se lassaient jamais de me raconté les histoire vécues avec leur anciens maître , ils le respectaient toujours autant au delà de sa mort c'était un lien indéfinissable ,j'en suis un peu jalouse de tout leurs aventures mais je me dit que le fait de les avoirs rencontrés il y'a un an était dé ja un grand bien pour moi je suis sorti de mon mutisme permanent que les époux Jonhson avaient fait perdurer depuis mes onze ans je me rappel aussi qu'a ma première rencontre avec Eyu et Rékos réunis j'ai senti une sorte de changement en moi une sorte de puissance, je me souviens que mes sort de base je les trouvaient plus puissants sans le moindre efforts. Je ne souffrais plus autant non plus ; plus de remarques , qui font mal , plus de Doloris qui me font crier je subis certes mais je criais plus je me contentais delà regardée droit dans les yeux, sala rendais folle; plus qu'elle n'était déjà. Narcissa et Androméda me disais aussi qu'elle sentai une sorte de changement en moi …**

**-Lia tu es avec nous?**

**La voix de son frère adoré lui parviens jusqu' à elle difficilement **_**dieu que Eyu et Rékos me manquent!**_

**-Excuse moi Jay j'étais dans la Lune.**

**Et la il se mettent a rire comme si j'avais sorti une blague ce qui je pense n'est pas le cas je les regarde d'un air étonné mon frère s'en rends compte .**

**-excuse moi Princesse c'est une vieille blague qu'on a repensés entre nous tu n'y ai pour rien**

**- je préfère sa je commençais sérieusement a me pose la question si j'étais folle ou pas !**

**Il me souris tendrement et me prends le bras**

**- rentrons il commence a faire frais les mecs!**

**Tout un coup au moment de franchir la baie vitrée du manoir qui conduisais la jeune femme a l'intérieur du manoir celle-ci senti ses cheveux se soulever et un petite pression sur son épaule . Talia s'excusa auprès de sa famille et des invités et monta précipitamment dans les escaliers.**

**-tu m'as manquer Peluche!**

**- toi aussi gamine !**

**-Comment vas-tu avec ta nouvelle famille?**

**- je suis très heureuse avec eux ils m'ont tant manqués sa me fait du bien d'avoir des parents qui s'inquiète pour toi a la place de lâches qui demandait au aspirant de me prendre comme Cobayes!**

**- tout sa est du passé Sian **

**Par Merlin que sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avais pas appelé comme sa Sian ce surnom donné par son confident lui remontai le moral bien au-dessus du possible que l'on ne peu imaginer.**

**- Comment vas Eyu?**

**- bien a ce que j'ai pu comprendre il t'attends avec impatience a ton école même s'il estime qu'il a pas besoin d'être élève mais prof…**

**- Sérieusement ? Il est éléve pas Prof ?**

**Rékos la regarda avec des yeux rieurs **

**- je te le confirme Eyu sera élève a Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant en sorcellerie ! **

**- il peu prendre n'importe quelle forme humaine! Pourquoi ne pas prendre la forme d'un adulte ? Il aurai Postulé pour le poste de Dfcm j'ai entendu dire Par Narcissa que chaque année le poste était a Pourvoir!**

**-C'est qu'il a fait il a postulé… mais trop tard c'était déjà pris donc il ai passé au plan B **

**- se faire passer pour un élève …**

**Rékos et Talia de regarda dans les yeux puis ne tenant plus explosa de rire Eyu était élève a Poudlard lui le plus fier et le solitaire des deux gardiens sera entouré d'adolescents et sera mis a défi tout les jours! **

**- j'ai hâte de voir sa moi !**

**- Rékos?**

**- j'ai faim moi ya pas un tit quelque chose a manger par là?**

**- tu sais que tu n'es même pas obligé de mange en plus?**

**- Me passe de la délicieuse nourriture de ces fabuleux mortels que vous êtes? JAMAIS DE LA VIE!**

**- ne crie pas Rékos est plus dans le même manoir ne l'oublies surtout pas!**

**- vais devoir m'y faire avec plaisir on peu dire que celuis la avec ses peinture rouge et or est plus accueillant que l'autre avec les murs gris et froids !**

**- j'appelle l'elfe de maison tien toi tranquil le temps que je commande pour toi tu veux quoi?**

**- un gateau au chocolat ! Et puis des fraise a la crème et aussi du pain perdu ,des crêpes , du porridge, et puis quelque petite morceau de chocolat et…**

**- …Rékos c'est un « petit encas » pas un buffet a volonté!**

**-bon ben prends ce que je t'ai demandé a l'instant … au fait c'est quoi un elfe de maison ? Demanda la pseudo peluche **

**- eh ben figure toi qu'il y a des créature qui adore servir les sorciers et mes parents ont un elfe très gentil il s'appel Gollin**

**- la jeune maîtresse m'as appelé ?**

**- oui peut tu s'il te plait me preparer des crepe du Porridge ainsi que du pain perdu des fraise a la crème et un somptueux gâteau au chocolat?**

**L'elf étant apparu dans un « crac»sonor fit tombé en arrière la petite peluche perchée sur les épaule de la jeune maitresse de maison **

**L'elf regarda la jeune femme avec étonnement **

**- Miss vous allez dîner dans peu de temps si je peu me permettre!**

**- Gollin je peu te mettre dans la confidence?**

**- biens sur Maîtresse sa sera un Honneur pour Gollin de garder votre secret vous pouvez en être sur Gollin ne diras rien…**

**- Rékos approche toi!**

**- Tu vois la peluche orange la bas c'est mon ami si un jour je suis absente et qu'il a besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas a le servir.**

**L'elf regarda la peluche d'un œil perplexe**

**- je ne me moque pas de toi Gollin regarde bien**

**Rékos arrete bouge toi et présente toi a Golllin il pourras te cuisiné plein de bonne chose a ta guise sans passé par moi…**

**- vraiment? Alors Bonjour Gollin je suis Rékos ami de la jeune sorcière ici présente Talia Potter j'ai faim je peux avoir du gateau au chocolat du porridge et des fraises ?**

**Pendant que Rékos avait retrouvé son enthousiasme Talia le regarda d'un œil amusé donne sa commande à un elf quelque peu étonné de devoir prendre la commande a une peluche parlante .**

_**Que c'était bon de le revoir oui cette année serai l'année de tout les changement.**_


	10. a Poudlard , la répartition

**Voila un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long a venir j'ai eu du mal au début mais l'inspiration est revenue ^^**

**Catherine Broke voila la suite ^^ oui elle est même unique tu verras bientôt la vérité sur elle grâce a Dumbledore et les prof DFCM qui expliqueront tout aux maraudeurs. Ensuite je suis désolé j'ai pas de jours particulier pour publier je fais en fonction de mon taf et de mon inspiration mais t'inquiète pas je suis très inspiré depuis deux trois jours^^**

**Je voulais vous dire merci pour les petite review sympa : merci Puky, Gaby , Nini, Didi et Adenoide merci de lire et de donner de vos avis c gentil mici encore les fille j'essaide publier très vite car le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé ^^ bonne journée a bientôt**

**Ah oui dernier mot de ma part je pense que ma fiction comprendras 20 chapitres a peu près ou un petit peu plus tout dépends si vous êtes sage ^^ après je pense faire une autre sur Drago et une inconnue je sais pas dites moi si vous avez des idées sa seras pas de refus c'est tout floue encore dans ma tête.**

**La Répartition**

**La dernière semaine de vacances s'était déjà envolée et donnais désormais en ce premier septembre un air plus monotone.**

**La mère de James et Talia tenaient ses « deux amours » très fort dans ses bras.**

**-James fait attention a ta sœur promis?**

**- Maman je peux me surveiller toute seule Jay aura assez a faire avec lui-même!**

**-c'est pas faux sa ma fille a raison ! renchérissait Henry Potter**

**- Merci Papa sa fait plaisir de se sentir aimée dit James dans un ton faussement dramatique .**

**Les quatre membres de la famille Potter avaient tous retrouvés la joie de vivre et le sourire depuis que Talia avait réintègré le cocoon famillial Météra était plus que radieuse et Henry était de plus en plus souriant . Le bonheur était tout simplement revenu dans le clan Potter.**

**- Je te la Confie James faites attention a vous deux fiston .**

**-T'inquiète pas Papa je veille sur elle.**

**- c'est plutôt moi qui vas le surveiller a ce que j'ai compris…**

**- Bon au lieu de vous amuser a votre jeu favoris des joutes verbales ,allez vous installer j'espère vous revoir a Noel si tout se passe bien.**

**- T'inquiète pas Maman on se verras a Noel sa seras calme et on feras tous la fête en famille tout les cinq…**

**Sirius fut touché par ce simple détail de la jeune fille a son père**

**- Au revoir fiston passe une bonne rentrée ma chèrie tu nous raconteras tout n'Est-ce pas?**

**- t'inquiète pas Maman a bientôt **

**Alors que James et Sirius la tirait vers le train qui commençait a s'ébranler.**

**-Merci les Gars**

**- de rien avec Météra on sait quand on arrive mais jamais quand on part plaisanta Sirius.**

**-Alors pas trop stréssée pour la répartition tu as une idée de ta future maison?**

**Alors qu'elle voyait Sirius et son frère se goinfrer de gourmandise un sourire sadique s'affiche sur son visage compris sa réponse **_**sa ne peu être évident se qu'elle va répondre **_**le loup garou se mit a sourir aussi sentant une plaisanterie se pointée. Elle adressa un clind'œil a Rémus**

**- oui je pense que Salazar Serpentard m'appelle dans sa noble maisons…**

**A peine finit sa phrase les réactions ne se fit pas attendre. Son frere s'étrangla a moitie avec une dragée de Bertie crochue **

**- Bon sang j'en ai une grenouille coincée dans la gorge !**

**Talia se mit a rire franchement et emporta Rémus le nouveau préfet en chef dans son rire.**

**- désole c'était très tentant dit elle dans un sourire**

**- où est Peter sa va faire une heure qu'on as quitté la gare on a toujours pas de nouvelle de lui…**

**- c'est vrai on ne l'as pas encore vue s'inquiéta Rémus**

**- Qui est Peter?**

**- c'est le dernier et le quatrième maraudeurs quand il pointra le bout de son nez on te le présenteras.**

**- bon en attendant tu vas bien me faire l'honneur de me prêter ton épaule grand frère?**

**- je n'ai pas l'impression que j'ai le choix de toute façcon **

**- Moi non plus quand je suis stressée il faut que je dors c'est la seule chose qui fonctionne **

**- tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter je suis la moi et puis y'as aussi Rémus et Sirius **

**- Ben tu m'aurais pas citer Rémus je me serai encore plus inquiétée !**

**- eh s'indigna faussement les deux autres maraudeurs!**

**- en tout cas ta sœur est plus réaliste James!**

**Pendant plus d'une heure de joute verbale entre les quatre protagoniste Peter fit son entrée « désolé me suis perdu » et se présenta a la sœur de James.**

**Après ceci Talia s'endormi dans les bras de Cornedrue sous le regard attendri de Rémus et Sirius quine trouva pour la première fois en sept ans rien a dire a son meilleur ami et sembla en pleine contemplation du visage de Lia il la trouvais vraiment très belle, pendant ce temps la les trois autre jeunes hommes bien éveillés parla de leur futurs blagues de divers cours puis ensuite de tout et de rien. **

**Jusqu'au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvra à la volée faisant sursauté Talia . Ce qui mis James en colère , surtout sachant que sa sœur ne dormait pas des masses depuis son retour dans la famille. Rien qu'a voir ses cernes .**

**-Bonjour Lupin ! Je te cherchais on a réunion de préfet dans le compartiment réserver.**

**- Bonjour a toi aussi Evans tu pourrais au moins t'excuse d'avoir réveiller Lia sa serai au moins poli de ta part! mais je me demande si c'est le cas depuis plus de sept ans avec moi en tout cas!**

**-C'est pas grave Jay j'allais me réveiller…**

**Lily abasourdie par les Propos de l'attrapeur des Lions et puis de cette fille qui dormais dans les bras de « son James » fit demie tour dépitée, oui elle avait fait exprès d'ouvrir brutalement la porte pour **_**la**_** réveillée quand elle elle avait aperçue cette fille dans ses bras une sorte de rage bouillait en elle elle ne pu la contenir en ouvrant cette porte un peu plus brutalement qu'elle crue même…**

**Mais la réaction de James la surpris et la blessa encore plus jamais elle cru qu'il allait l'agresser comme sa non jamais depuis plus de trois ans il lui courait après jamais il lui l'aurai agresser de la sorte , mais depuis que cette inconnue était apparue l'année dernière dans la vie de James Potter iln'avait plus fait attention à elle . Cet été elle n'avait même pas eu de nouvelle de lui , pas une lettre , rien nada, Jenny lui avait même dit qu'elle avait les maraudeurs preque au complet une ou deux fois avec une brune toujours accroché au bras de Potter lors d'une ballade au chemin de traverse en tout cas d'après les propos de son amis sa avait pas l'air de lui déplaire a monsieur.**

**Lyly se rappelle-même de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait réussis a arrachée les confidence de Jenny , elle avait plus d'une fois regretté d'avoir fait sa après sa faisait mal et pouvais ressentir la souffrance de Potter quand elle le rejetais a son tour sa fait extrêment ,mal, **_**très très mal **_**,c'est même quasi insupportable cette douleur qui commence a vous ronger le cœur et s'installa ensuite dans les tripes les plus profondes de votre âmes ensuite la douleur devenant plus vive nous fait monter les larmes aux yeux des la première larmes un torrents accompagné de sanglots s'ensuivies jusqu'à ne plus avoir de substance lacrymogène dans le corps elle avait tellement pleurée ce jour la.**

**Pour une fois elle pouvais rien a reprocher a Potter puisqu'il avait tout essayer pour se rapprocher d 'elle mais elle l'avait toujours repoussée. **_**Tout est de ma faute **_**elle ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'essayer de refaire sa vie et de l'oublier bien au contraire mais ses sentiments a elle s'étaient réveiller mais trop tard son cœur était déjà pris et sa avait l'air sérieux sa avait tenu l 'été et maintenant **_**elle **_**était maintenant a Poudlard les chose deviendrai plus difficile pour elle beaucoup plus difficile entre eux deux …**

**Elle regagna la porte du compartiment des prefet sans se rendre compte comment elle était arriver ici, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte elle entendit une vois familière l'interpeller.**

**-Lily sa va aller? **

**- Hein? Euh oui… j'ai juste pas l habitude qui m'agresse comme sa **

**- je peu comprendre mais il aime pas qu'on s'attaque Talia elle est tout pour lui de la même manière que sa mère , mais ta façon de rentrer dans la compartiment était disons… surprenante…comme sa on aurai cru que ton geste était volontaire rien qu'a ton visage quand tu as fait ton entrée pendant deux seconde on aurai pu lire de la colère …**

**- Pou…Pourquoi j'aurai été en colère ?**

**- un mec qui te demande pendant plus de trois ans de sortir avec lui et que tu rejette, tu découvre qu'une autre femme que toi fait est rentré dans son cœur au moment ou tu allais te déclarée sa peu rendre plus d'une personne en rage …**

_**Comment peut il faire sa tout savoir .**_

**- Co…Comment…?**

**- Je sais sa ? En t'observant tout simplement Lily tu as énormément fait d'effort concernant James l'année dernière n'importe qui a pu le remarquer. **

**- De toute façon cette discussion n'as plus d'importance c'est du passée .**

**- tu feras mieux de parler avec James c'est mon conseil et tu sais je suis toujours de bon conseil. Je pense que vous aurai beaucoup de chose a vous avouer.**

**- Je préfère en rester la Rémus désole mais j'ai mal a en parler…**

**- quand tu seras prête Lily … Bon on entre ?**

**- Oui on y vas souffla-t-elle dans un murmure et lui adressa un faible sourire.**

**Pendant ce temps la dans un autre compartiment**

**- pourquoi tu la agressée comme sa ?**

**- parce que j'ai juste pris les devants Talia elle aurait commencée et de toute manière elle ta réveillée brutalement …**

**- Elle a pas du faire exprès …**

**- Pour moi elle est Jalouse !**

**Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent dans un même ensemble vers la personne dont la voix claquait encore dans le compartiment.**

**-Ne dit pas de bêtise Patmol sa fait plus de trois ans que je lui demande elle me rejette a chaque fois!**

**- eh mais il a raison tout se tient **

**- tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus Lia **

**- imagine Jay met toi a sa plave tu tefais draguer pendant plus de trois ans par Lily…**

**- Je sors direct avec elle!**

**- ne m'interrompt pas sil te plaît … je disai donc elle te drague pendant plus de trois ans tu la rejette tu l'humilies en prime et quand elle te montres plus signe d'interêt et que tu la retrouve endormie a la rentrée dans les bras d'un autre tu le prendrais comment?**

**-je peu comprendre mais attends elle crois que toi et moi …**

**Il éclata de rire tout seul sous le regard ahuri des trois autres…**

**- qu'est ce qu'il ya ?**

**- si je dois reprendre ton raisonnement Lia elle ta vue dormir contre moi….**

**- Oh non…Elle crois qu'on sort ensemble **

**- attends James c'est un super plan sa! Imagine quand la vieille Mc Gonagall vas annoncer son nom de famille a la répartition… elle vas croire que vous êtes mariés!!!! Elle vas faire une syncope la Evans **

**Sirius parti dans son hilarité avec Peter suivi ensuite par la fratrie Potter. **

_**A peine arrivé James s'est déjà mis dans de beaux draps il est fort mn pote AHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**La journée était passée et donnait sa place à une soirée calme et paisible jusqu'à la fameuse répartition qui allait répartir Talia dans sa nouvelle maison.**

**-10 Gallions qu'elle iras a Gryffondor**

**- moi j'hésite entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor**

**- c'est vrai que ma sœur est douée mais je la voie pas comme Evans le nez dans les bouquin t'as bien vu elle aime bien s'amusée aussi .**

**Pendant leur débats sur la futur maison ou seras répartie Talia le directeur de Poudlar fixa les deux nouveaux septièmes années **

**- Albus qu'avez-vous a fixer les deux nouveaux comme sa ?**

**- je ressens une vieille magie Minerva elle est quasiment la même venant de ses deux là à une différence près celle de Miss Potter est en quelque sorte avec sa prpore magie et la magie inconnue assez puissante …**

**- Le jeune homme est il aussi puissant lui aussi? **

**- oui très mais le plus puissant des deux ma chère Minnie c'est Miss Potter le mélange des deux magie est un mélange très intéressant vraiment très intéressant .Comment s 'appel le jeune homme **

**-C'est un jeune homme ayant beaucoup voyagé qui répond au non de Matthew Eyu il est revenu en Angleterre parce que sa mère celui qui la élevé est décédé . **

**- Bien ce jeune adolescent est aussi mystérieux que nos deux professeur de défense contre les force du mal **_**décidemment si les élèves s'y mettaient je vais pas m'en sortir**_**.**

**- il est l'heure de votre discours Mr le directeur dit elle dans un sourire.**

**Le directeur se lève le deux bras en l'air pour obliger le silence a remplir la salle.**

**- une nouvelle année commence et j'ai décide de raccourcir mon discour en vous disans que tout objet interdit est énumérer sur une liste que monsieur rusard a afficher sur la porte de son bureau et que bien sur le forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite en appuyant et que toutes et j'ai bien dit toute en appuyant son regards vers un petit groupe de roue et or bien connu , toute sorties nocturnes après 22h30 seras sanctionnées, je souhaite aussi bonne rentrée aux deux nouveaux élèves ici présent bonne rentrée **_**et**__**surtout bonne chance a cette répartition qui s'annonce difficile pour le choipeaux. **_

**Avant de vous souhaiter bon appétit passons à la dernière partie de la répartition les deux septième années…**

**Les deux concernés s'interrogea du regard et hocha la tête. **

**Le professeur de métamorphose repris son parchemin d'une main et le un chapeau tout rapiécé dans l'autre.**

**Matthews Eyu!**

**- asseyez vous sur le tabouret et je mettrai le chapeau sur votre tête**

**A peine fini de s'asseoir le chapeau fut mis**

**- Hum de la grande magie ce Liang shi faisait de grande chose il était très ami avec Godric Gryffondor , beaucoup de courage remarque tu as été créer pour sa mon garçon mais je vais faire honneur a l'amitié de Godric Gryffondor pour Liang Shi mais aussi parce que tu le mérite GRYFFONDOR!!!!**

**Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli le jeune homme a la table des jeunes lions . Mais Matthews resta impassible, seule fantaisie du nouveau Gryffondor une tête inclinée en guise de remerciement et s'assis tranquillement a coté de la préfète en chef .**

**- Potter Talia **

**A ce simple nom tout une tonne de murmure s'élança dans la grande salle qui était cette Talia? Était elle de la même Famille que James? Était elle marié a James ou était- juste un patronyme en commun?**

**Personne ne le savait juste qu'ils avaient étaient vus tous les deux proche très proches…**

**- hum une Potter tu aurai du faire ton entrée ici il ya cinq ans déjà … mais le destin en a décidé autrement , je sens une très grande culture , une intelligence surprenante pour ton jeune âge j'hésite car ton courage est hors du commun et ta magie unique tu aurais ta place a Serdaigle mais comme je te disai tout ce que tu as vécue dans le passe ne peu pas s'ignorée, tu es Loyale mais Poussoufle ne te conviendrai certainement pas , Serpentard? Je suis complètement contre tu as suffisamment vécue avec certains pour rejetée toutes leurs idées . Tu t'ennuierai a Serdaigle tu es comme ton frère tu aime bouger les Potter ne font pas des Malefoy GRYFFONDOR!!!!**

**Et encore pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée les applaudissement de fit plus bruyant a la table des rouges et o plus précisément a l'endroit ou quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient levés et sifflaient joyeusement…**

**Le professeurs Dumbledore se leva et prononça deux mots simple.**

**-Bon appétit**

**Et les quatre table se remplis comme, toutes les autres rentrée de met succulents cuisinés parles elfes de maisons. **

**Après le diner Talia découvrit la salle commune avec les maraudeurs et le dortoirs des fille avec la froide préfète en chef Lily Evans… **

**Après avoir découvert dans un autre aspec moins accueillant son dortoir Sian se dit que avec cette prfet en chef dont son frère était tombé amoureux qu'il devait pas avoir que des journée toute rose…**

**Cette année sera interessante personne ne pourras lui faire dire le contraire Evans ou pas … Foi de Potter **

**Épuisée par toutes les émotions elle s 'endormie sans mpeme aoir eu le temps de dire « quidditch » .**

**Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs un lit supplémentaire était apparu celui de Matthews Eyu lui solitaire discret vas se retrouve dans un endroit bruyant bientôt bordélique occupé par des adolescent immatures et insouciant, il est quasiment sûre que cet endroit ne connaitras pas cette année une minute de silence. **

**En plus qu'allait il faire pendant que ces quatre nigauds dormait lui qui dormait jamais?**

**Lui qui était censé prendre soin de la petite Sian?**

**Comment allait -il faire sans être soupçonné par qui que ce soit?**

**Pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'il n 'était pas seul a avoir a surveille Talia avec Rékos?**

**Pourquoi a-t-il la sensation que Lia depuis qu'elle a retrouvé ses parents était désormais beaucoup plus en danger?**

**Tant de questions pour l'instant sans réponses…**

**Finalement dormir dans un dortoir bourré de testostérones n'est qu'un détail par rapport au défi qui l'attendait dans quelques temps **

**Qui a dit que l'année 1977 serait inintéressante? **

**Finalement un sourire fin et discret vint s'illuminer sur son visage oui il se sentait beaucoup mieux a raisonner comme sa …**


	11. premier cours de dfcm

**Voici un petit chapitre un peu différent des autre Talia se lache un peu plus avec Rémus devien plus proche de Sirius j'ai voulu écrire la fin du chapitre un peu plus dans l'humour pour voir ce que sa donne vu qu'aujourd'hui sa je pétait la forme « merci de ces mots ma poule » mon humeur se ressens un peu a travers ce chapitre . En espèrant que vous aimez. Sinon je reprendrai celui la plus tard et je le réécrirai promis.**

**Sinon encore une fois merci de toute vos visite de tout vos encouragement sa fait plaisir d'avoir une petites reviews sa me fait rès plaisir au moment ou j'ai termine ce chapitre aucune reviews donc je répondrai aux reviews ( normale j'ai poste le chapitre 10 cette après midi et vu mon inspiration débordante j'ai voulu écrire de suite) sur le chapitre suivant promis . Merci a tous je me met de suite au chapitre suivant qui devrait avoir comme nom « Jalousie » je pense refaire revenir Rékos et surtout Eyu dans la vie de Sian comme il l'appel ce qui va foutre un sacré bordel je vous en dit pas plus sinon a plus de surprise et j'arrête de vous embêter sinon vous viendrez plus me voir ……..**

**.**

**Chapitre 11**

**Cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal.**

**L****es premiers jours de la rentrés étant passé avec l'excitation des nouveaux cours tout la vie Pourdladienne avait repris ses habitudes .**

**- On a quoi maintenant Rem's ?**

**- Notre cours préféré a nous tous et qu'on a pas eu encore depuis la rentrée…**

**- Enfin les cours de défense contre les forces du mal il paraît que l es profs assurent leur cours! Informa Sirius**

**- Oui j'en ai jamais autant entendu parler depuis 7ans depuis qu'on est ici il savent de quoi il parlent apparemment a partir de la cinquième année il parait que c'est des technique de combat comme on apprends dans les écoles des aurors! Renchéris James**

**- Les gars calmés vous ! On verras dans 5 minutes ! **

**- Lia a raison on se croirai qu'on vous emmènent voir le dernier balai qui viens de sortir.**

**-Comprends nous Rémus si c'est vrai ce que l'on a entendu sa donne envie d'aller en cours.**

**- Content de vous l'entendre dire Mr Black! **

**Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui s'était adressée a l'animagus Chien c'était un grand homme 1m80 cheveux noir de Jais assez Longs on ne voyais pas ses yeux mais il avait des trait tres fin et son sourire en disait long sur l'expression des ses yeux il n'était pas un enquiquineur Sirius en était sûr il serait un bon prof.**

**-Bon les autres rentrez donc les deux heures d'après vos camarades ne sont pas assez longues alors autant pas gâcher ses minutes précieuses une autre voix s'était élevait là un grand blond aux yeux vert aux cheveux blond ses mèches lui retombaient devant ses paupières lui donna un air très sexy d'ailleurs la gente féminines de Gryffondore et Serpentard gloussa devant ses deux beaux males qu'étaient leur professeurs.**

**Talia roula des yeux pas possible **_**ya pas assez de beaux gosse de leurs âges elles faut qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs et surtout plus vieux.**_

**Elle s'interrompa un regard lui brûla le dos elle en était certaine mais quand elle se retourna il y avait juste son frère et sa bande, ah oui aussi le jeune prof aux yeux masqués qui refermaient la marche . **

**- Bonjour nous voila enfin des septièmes années vous étiez les seule avec qui on avait pas fait connaissance … Je me nomme Ethan Magerøy et voici mon collègue et aussi mon meilleure ennemie Julian Mc Farell on à décider de vous faire cours ensemble question pratique vous serez diviser en deux groupe dans notre cours un groupe qui dans la première partie de l'année étudieras avec moi les créatures maléfique et les sort de magie noires .**

**Tout un brouhaba se fit entendre quand le professeur Mageroy énonça sa partie d'étude. **

**- Tututute se programme a été vu par Le professeur Dumbledore et un adjoint du Ministre lui-même et on déclaré eux même que c'était la meilleur façon de vous défendre face a ce qui se passe dehors, en gros , ce veux dire la meilleur défense face a vos ennemies sera l'attaque . Bien sure les sorts impardonnables ne seront pas vus ici mais seront fréquemment cités . Je vous en parlerai plus en détail avec le premier groupe . Je laisse la parole à Julian.**

**-Bonjour donc comme viens de vous le dire mon collègue je M'appelle Julian Mc Farell je serai votre prof de technique de combat je vous apprendrai comment mieux vous défendre face a vos ennemis et je vous apprendrai quelque autres technique de sort et d'attaque j'en dis pas plus je tien a l'effet de surprise.**

**Rémus avait déjà bien cerné les deux professeurs et il pouvait déjà bien l'affirmer il allait adoré les cours de DFCM malgré les caractère différents de ces deux enseignants on pouvait sentir un respect profond entre ces deux êtres . **

**- Alors le professeur Mc Gonagall malgré la départ précipité de votre professeur de l'année dernière ( rire des élèves) mas laisse les note de celui-ci sur vos euh duel de l'année dernières j'ai décide avec Ethan qu'on allait mieux s'organiser et vous mettre en deux groupes une partie avec moi de septembre jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ensuite on échangeras . Je prendrai en premier le groupe le moins bon en duel pour pouvoir remonter leur niveau a celui d'un septième année.**

**- Bon je prends avec moi annonça le prof blond , « alors on a compte que vous etiez une vingtaine a peu prés 5 Serpentard 15 Gryffondors » **_**je vois que déjà cette année les serpentard fuyaient déjà la DFCM**_** .**

**Potter James et Talia **

**Black Sirius , Lupin Rémus ,Evans Lily , Heming Johns , Tara MC Ferry, Longdubas Franck, Duncan Liam ,et qui d'autre , allez Jefferson Emeline. Ce groupe ci vient avec moi dans une autre classe plus grande je vais vous expliquer comment on vas procéder….**

**- Alors deux chose a éclaircir comme j'ai que trois ans de plus que vous ne m'appelez pas Monsieur s'il vous plaît …**

**- comment alors ? **_**Sirius j'aurais du m'en douter…**_

_**- **_**j'allais y venir avant que vous me coupiez Monsieur Black Appelez moi par Mon prénom qui est Ethan . C'est clair? J'espère que vous m'autorisé aussi a vous appeler par votre Prénom aussi . **_**Comme sa je ferais par de bourde en appelant Sirius ou Potter par leur prénom faut que j'évite d'appeler l'autre Harry sinon Julian risquerai de me tuer accidentellement…**_

**Tous hochaient la tête en affirmant c'est officiel le cours de défense contre les force du mal allez être super ! **

**-Alors commençons donc après chaque cours je vous donnerai un devoir sur les prochaine créatures que l'on étudieras comment la neutraliser et quel sort utiliser sa sera toujours les même questions . **

**-Sa veux dire que la on vas juste papoter pendant deux heures sur la créatures que l'on étudieras ?**

**- Pas exactement James je pensaient virer toutes ces tables et faire un peu de révisions comme revoir la neutralisation de détraqueurs Harpies et Lutins de Cornuailles mais si vous préférez restés assis je n'y vois aucun problèmes…**

**- Non non je disais sa comme sa moi…**

**Dans un sourire le professeur Magerøy leva sa baguette et fit disparaître les tables .**

**- alors allons y…**

**10 point pour gryffondor! Talia votre sort était parfait , très bonne déduction, les fées démoniaques déteste plus que tout ce que représente les fées des bois que l'on connait tous . Comme la nature est liés a ces dernière il suffit de lance le sort « luminos extrêmus **_**» **_**pour les vaincre. Très Jolie sort Miss Bravo.**

**-Merci Ethan .**

**pendant deux heures , qui parues dix minutes aux élèves, les professeurs des deux groupes fit des révisions qui pour la première fois les revis sans grogner leurs bases de défenses contre les forces du mal entre lutin de cornuailles qui faut tenté de avec le sort « immobilus » les petite fée des ténèbres appelés couramment fées démoniaques qui créer des illusions a toutes personnes qui les croisent etc… **

**- apportez moi pour le cours prochains cours un parchemins sur le patronus et leurs effet sur les détraqueurs s'il vous plaît ( en voyant Sirius lever la main ) oui je sais Sirius vous les avez déjà vus mais je pense que quelques cours dessus ne feraient pas de mal a qui que se sois, surtout que je veux que vos patronus soient parfaits on ne sais jamais… Donc je disais un parchemin de 20cm sur les détraqueurs et un autre sur les effets du patronus jeunes gens vous avez une semaines pour le faire et essayez de travaillez votre patronus et aidez les autre en difficultés je compte su votre solidarité j'ai hâte de voir votre patronus Talia vous avez tous bientravaillés félicitation… Bonne soirée. Le prof parti sans chichis et sans détour de ses élèves. celui-ci parti tranquillement retrouvé « son meilleur ennemi » dans son bureau**

**-Alors cette première journée de cour avec les septième années? Demanda Julian **

**- Intéressant très même Black a toujours le chic pour lever la min j'ai cru voir Granger dans ses folles années de cultures intenses…**

**Julian souri a ce souvenir il n'avait pas tord combien de fois il avait retrouvé Hermione dans ses bouquin ou a la bibliothèque.**

**- La jeune Talia est très étonnante c'est la seule a avoir réussie a vaincre une fée démoniaque en plus elle est restée parfaitement lucide incroyable tout le monde sait qu'il faut un entraînement a l'impérium pour se défaire de ses illusions.**

**- Elle a réussis? Vraiment stupéfiant en plus tu dit lucide? Tu pense qui l'ont déjà fait subir l'impérium?**

**- pour moi c'est la seule Logique sinon comment a-t-elle réussis a vaincre la seule créature qui peut faire subie l'impérium a un être humain sans baguette? Elle n'as même pas bronchée Julian! En plus elle est extrêment cultivée sans offensée Granger je me demande si elle n'ai pas plus cultivée et moins prétentieuse qu 'elle.**

**- je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup Dr..Ethan mais Hermione est quelqu'un de bien quand on est proche d'elle…**

**- je sais mais le fait qu'on a passé notre scolarité a s'insulter n'as pas rendu service après.**

**- c'est vrai sa a empiré après son mariage avec Ron **

**- te dit pas sa première grossesse la rends encore plus colèrique !**

**Julian souris a cette dispute monumentale quand Mc Gonagall a Donne la Mission d'espionnage a Drago, ayant appris par Ginny la grossesse d'Hermione. **

**- Une vraie Harpie !**

**- Je pense que Talia cahce encore son caractère bien trempée méfie toi ****Ethan**

**- Je reste sur mes gardes ****Julian**

**-bon je file corriger les devoir des troisième années qu'on a demain.**

**Dans le parc du château…**

**- ben celui la on peu pas dire qu'il fait des manières pour dire au revoir **

**- en tout cas je n'ai jamais autant apprécier un cour semi théorique et pratique! **

**- Moi pareil renchéri les Rémus et Sirius **

**- Lia tu t'ai vachement bien défendue !**

**- ben pourquoi tu croyais le contraire?**

**- Euh non enfin vu que je savais pas ce que tu enfin bref tu sais avant…**

**- en résumé coupa Rémus dans le bafouillage de Sirius Sirius voulais te dire ou tu avais appris tout sa vu ton passé…**

**- Oh Narcissa et Androméda venaient me donner quelques cours en cachette Ma gouvernante aussi en fait J'avais trois professeurs certain après midi . Sinon le reste dans les livres compléter par les explication de ma perceptrice.**

**- En résumé tu n'as pas perdue ta mémoire d'éléphant que nous avions étant gamin …**

**- Et je suppose que toi non plus Jay , en fait vous avez remarque que James a plus de facilité qu'un autre élèves a tout retenir sur un cours et ben voila encore une faculté qu'un Potter à dans ses gênes…**

**- ben tu veux dire que si un jour je t'emprunte dix gallions et que je dois te rembourser même dix ans après tu peu me remettre cette histoire sur le tapis …**

**- Tout juste Auguste ! On vas faire un tour ? Il fait bon dehors.**

**-Désolé Lia j'ai une réunion de Préfet avec les professeurs et si on me vois arriver en retard sa pas le faire .**

**- Non c'est sur, et toi Jay?**

**- Moi je vais devoir vous laisser aussi entraînement de quidditch comme je suis capitaine un entraînement sans capitaine sa ne vas pas trop le faire non plus. Sirius te confie ma sœur?**

**- Avec plaisir Jamesie! Au fait où est Peter ?**

**- Il est déjà collé il me semble il a pas été capable de transformé sa souris en verre alors Mc gonagall la collé pour qu'il revoient ensemble toutes ces bases.**

**- Pauvre Peter au moins moi je serai en charmante compagnie on viendras te voir a l'entraînement après notre tour Jay!**

**-A plus tard pas de bêtise vous deux **

**- Alors a nous deux je vais enfin pouvoir te connaître sans personne a rôder autour de toi …**

**- Tu était si impatient que sa a me connaître tu sais la plupart des chose sur moi il me semble.**

**- je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile certes mais je suis sincère quand je veux connaître ce côté Talia qui est enfouie quand le grand frère protecteurs n'est pas là.**

**- En fait je suis plutôt quelqu'un de discrète et timide mais depuis que je vous connaît je soigne ma timidité ma discrétion j'y tien un peu quand même. Et toi Sirius Black qui est tu sans tes ami?**

**Pendant plus d'une heure de papotage Sirius c'était dévoilé sur sa famille et découvris un passé commun avec Talia la même personne les avaient humiliés qui a pour nom Walburga Black celle qui a tout déclenchée dans la vie de Talia et celle qui avait gâchée l'enfance de Sirius. **

**- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'elle t'as fait je me sens honteux tu peux pas savoir!**

**- Sirius c'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle tu n'est pas responsable des actes de tes parents et pour moi tout comme le reste de la famille tu fais parti de ****notre ****famille ok?**

**- Tu peux pas savoir combien sa me touche ce que tu viens de me dire**

**- Tu sais j'ai l'impression que tu te confies pas assez avec Jay si tu n'y arrives pas je suis là ok? Jamais je ne te jugerais sur quoi que ce soit .**

**- Merci beaucoup ma puce tu sais je parle pas beaucoup de mes tourments mais le fait que tu ai vécu la même chose je pense que désormais je me tournerais vers toi .**

**Sirius la pris par la taille non sans un léger frissonnement de son corps et dirigea le cœur léger vers le terrain de quidditch voir **_**leur**_** frère.**

_**POV de Sirius **_

_**Ce petit bout de femme est extraordinaire alors qu'elle a vécu les pires années de sa vie une phrase pour la définir **__**agréable a vivre **_

_**Des adjectifs qui la qualifierai douce, gentille, a l'écoute des autres , Belle, Attirante , quoi j'ai dit quoi la ?? Oula vas devoir sortir sa de ma tête qi un jour James Potter découvre que je trouve sa sœur Attirante vu ma réputation de Don juan il me tueras .**_

_**Oh et puis cette quoi cette sensation quand je l'ai prise par la taille? Hein? **_

_**En tout cas grâce à elle j'ai pu sortir toute la rancœur que j'avais en moi sans la moindre violence elle est adorable j'adore son frère bien sur c'est mon meilleur ami mais elle autant plus attachante et j'aime avoir ce rôle de protecteur quand son frère n'est pas . **_

**- Sirius ouh ouh tu es la?**

**- j'étais ailleurs en tout cas merci notre conversation ma enlevé un énorme poids .**

**- t'inquiète pas repense a ce que je t'ai dit tu n'y est pour rien. **

**Tien voila pour te prouver que je t'en veux même pas un gros bécot!**

_**Oula elle sent bon elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je plane c'est quoi ce bordel Sirius Black ne plane pas a cause d'un baiser sur la joue par une fille? Si? Non non non non PLUS RIEN NE VAS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Sirius Black en plus ce prends la Tête bon je reviens je vais m'avada kédavrédise !! **_

_**-**_**Patmol sa va ? Demanda James **

**- tu sors d'où toi? J'étais avec ta sœur et t'es là!**

**- oui je suis là parce que ma sœur avait un peu froid et comme tu réagissais pas je lui ai dit de rentrer avec Rémus qui est venu nous voir . Tu m'as l'air un peu a cotés de tes pompes toi ce soir. Viens on vas manger sa te feras du bien .**

_**- Complément a côtés de mes pompes oui on peu le dire .**_** j'ai même pas vue Rémus ni Lia partir .**

**James rigola de plus belle en voyant la tête de son ami .**

**- Ah lala si je te connaissait pas je t'aurai dit que ma sœur ta taper dans l'œil…**

_**Oups la vérité n'est pas bonne a dire dans ce genre de situation quand surtout on est sûre de rien reprends ton air de déconneur et c'est reparti.**_

_**- **_**allez j'ai une faim de loup moi sa creuse les cours de Dfcm **

_**Sirius Black ou l'art subtil de détourné une conversation.**_

_**POV de Talia **_

_**- **_**Tu lui a fait quoi a Sirius pendant votre Ballade il était complètement ailleurs? Me demande Rémus**

**- Ben écoute il parle tellement que j'ai du le bâillonner le pendre au saule cogneur tu comprends? c'est hallucinant le nombre de conneries qu'il débite en moins d'une minute peut être qu'avant de le détaché une branche du Saule cogneur s'est mal placé j'ai pas regardé sil y avait un trou dans son pantalon, Dis -je d'une traître sans avoir pris la peine de respirer et toujours avec mon air sérieux.**

**Rémus me regarde étrangement mon air « sérieux » étant toujours sur mon visage il doit se pose des questions , son regard D'ambre toujours sur moi **_**il tente de me sonder ou quoi?**_** puis ayant vu ma lueur d 'amusement dans mes yeux marron vert il éclata de rire dans la grande Salle qui était encore silencieuse avant notre arrivée Rémus parti dans un fou rire aussitôt je le rejoint en repensant au nombre de bêtises sorties aussi vite de ma bouche.**

**- je… vois … hi …hi… la branche… hi … hi … Sirius … Merlin faîtes que je l'évite se soir je veux pas mourir si jeune hi…hi…. Sa me reprends **

**- pauvre Rémus Lupin je pense que se soir sera sa dernière soirée a Poudlard il risque de mourir de rire d'ici cette nuit .**

**- Je savais pas que tu pouvais concurrencer James et Sirius au niveau Blague Merci Talia j'ai partagé un pur moment de bonheur avec toi .**

**- C'est bizarre ce soir tout le monde me dit merci **

**- Bonsoir tout le monde je ramène notre Sirius qui était je ne sais où… nous informa mon frangin.**

**Sur les simple mot de mon frère qui sont d'une banalité déconcertante mon fou rire et celui de Remus repris de plus belle… **

_**Talia Potter et l'art de détourner un sujet de conversation plutôt embarrassant en fou rire .**_


	12. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

**- Evans je peux te parler?**

**- Tu me veux quoi Potter ? **_**Tiens une scène de déjà vu **_

**-Appelles moi Talia j'ai l'impression que tu parle à James**

**- tu voulais me parler il me semble? **_**roo lala elle est froide je sais pas comment mon frère peux en être amoureux il est un peu sado sur les bords lui!**_

**-Oui parce que Figure toi que je pense qu'il y'as un malentendu entre nous deux et je voulais aussi crever l'abcès entre nous deux…**

_**Si elle nie me avada kadariste devant elle elle comme sa qu'avec moi et Jay.**_

**Ben voilà la elle est toute a mon écoute elle a fermer son livre et s'assoie sur sur lit en face du mien**

**- Je t écoute **

**- Voila quand je te vois parler avec les autres élèves toute maisons confondues, j'ai l'impression que tu es dure qu' avec moi ou James, je voulais savoir si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ,parce que je viens d'arrivée et je ne vois vraiment rien qui aurais pu te blesser, et cette tension entre toi et moi me mais mal a l'aise ,depuis un mois qu'on est la je voulais une explication parce que franchement je déteste sa , je voulais savoir a quoi m'en tenir avec toi ou si je devais quelque chose pour que nos relations s'améliorent?**

**POV Lily **

**-Evans je peux te parler?**

_**Et voila quand Potter numéro ne me fais pas chier la numéro 2 viens prendre le relais il peut pas garder sa femme a côté de lui et lui dire couchée pas bougée! Non il faut quelle me nargue , je dois pas avoir le cœur assez brisé tiens faudrait que je le marque sur mon front CŒUR BRISe NE PAS FAIRE CHIER!**_

**-Tu me veux quoi Potter? **

_**Tiens la j'ai l'impression de Parler a James!**_

**-Appelles moi Talia parce que j'ai l'impression que tu parles A James.**

_**Elle a lus dans mes pensées ou quoi?**_

_**Bon elle attends quoi qu'il neige …Pff vais devoir relancer elle est chiante tout comme son mari même si j esuis quasiment sûr qu'il sont mariés James n'as pas de sœur , ni de cousin et vu leur temps libres passé tout le temps ensemble ils sont forcément très proche rien qu' a leur gestes et regard qu'il se lancent oui ils sont marié pour moi c'est sûr!**_

**-Tu voulais me parler il me semble ?**

_**C'est même sur sinon elle serait pas devant moi **_

**-Oui parce que Figure toi que je pense qu'il y'as un malentendu entre nous deux et je voulais aussi crever l'abcès entre nous deux…**

_**A moins de me dire que James et toi vous n'êtes pas mariez on a rien a se dire … fait cours fait cours je suis pas d'humeur … **_

**- Je t écoute **

_**Roulement de tambour mesdames et messieurs …**_

_**-**_**- Voila quand je te vois parler avec les autres élèves toute maisons confondues, j'ai l'impression que tu es dure qu' avec moi ou James, je voulais savoir si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ,parce que je viens d'arrivée et je ne vois vraiment rien qui aurais pu te blesser, et cette tension entre toi et moi me mais mal a l'aise ,depuis un mois qu'on est la je voulais une explication parce que franchement je déteste sa , je voulais savoir a quoi m'en tenir avec toi ou si je devais quelque chose pour que nos relations s'améliorent?**

_**La vache je m'en rends compte que maintenant elle a raison que je n'est pas très accueillante avec elle mais alors pas du tout **_

_**Je me sens bête tout un coups j'ai du mal a me retrouver dans cette description je ne peux qu'admettre quelle n'a pas tord elle n'as rien a voir dedans James s'est lassée de m'attendre et m'oublies avec une autre avec qui il s'est marié cet été même si 17 ans sa fait un peu jeune a mon goût merde c'est pas mes affaires.**_

_**-**_** Tu as raison excuse moi je suis pas comme sa d'habitude Rémus a du te le dire. **_**Je me sens vraiment conne j'ai eu limpression d'être Pétunia j'ai du lui paraître si méchante .**_

**- Excuses acceptées j'en ai pas parlé a Rémus ni a mon frère je voulais régler sa avec toi tu sais je déteste les tension surtout quand elles ne sont pas fondées je suis pas méchante mais sa a tendance a me mettre rapidement mal a l'aise. **_**Eh ben je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas rancunière elle est même très gentille oh Merlin me sens vraiment gênée de ce que je lui ai fait Subir.**_

**-Tout comme moi ! Pardonne moi encore une fois jai eu en quelques sorte une mauvaise histoire l'année dernière et j'ai un peu de mal a m'en remettre. **

**- Je peux comprendre aussi ne t'inquiète pas . **

**- Amie ?**

**- Amie!**

**- Au fait Puisqu'on est amies maintenant toutes les deux j'ai une confidences pour toi !**

**Lily se mit a sourire **_**elle perds pas de temps **_**elle adorais déjà sa nouvelle amie non pas qu'elle oublie Jenny mais plutôt qu'elle avait laisse un peu le jeune femme rousse a cause d'un bel étalon capitaine de quidditch de Serdaigle , qui se cherchaient tout les deux depuis l'année dernière.**

**- Mon frère est vraiment amoureux de toi tu sais depuis que je suis revenue habitée chez nous j'ai du entendre parler de Lily Evans en moyenne dix fois par heure!**

**- Ah bon a par James Potter qui dois parler de moi a tout bout de champs parce qu'il dit qu'il est amoureux de moi**

**- c'est que je viens de te dire Lily Mon frère est amoureux de toi et son amour est sincère laisse le te faire montrer qui il est vraiment c'est pas le crétin que te demandais maladroitement de sortir avec lui !**

**Je peux te jurer Lily même si tu me connaît a peine que Mon frère est quelqu un de dous passioné par ce qu'il fait et qu'il ne donne pas facilement son amour a n'importe qui.**

**Oui il m'as admis qu'il est sorti avec des tas de filles tu sais pourquoi? Dans l'espoir de t'oublier , d'effacer la douleur qu'il avait a chaque refus de ta part c'est quelqu'un de sensible malgrés l'image qu'il se donne ici c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il est je l'aime énormément du plus profond de moi-même mais James Potter est mon frère pas mon mari comme j'ai entendu dire dans certaine conversation.**

**Essoufflée par sa tirade Lia pris l'initiative de retourné s'asseoir **_**me suis levée?**_** et attendis la réaction de la péfete en chef.**

**- Tu … tu… sœur…James?**

**- Oui je suis sa petite sœur j'ai était enlevé a mes parents a l'âge de dix ans depuis tout petit Jay et moi on était très lié sa a toujours était un grand frère protecteur envers moi , c'est aussi mon confident mon autre moitié tout comme je le suis pour lui , si tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime s'il te plaît ouvre lui ton cœur, je te demande juste au début de faire sa connaissance tu verras je suis sûr que tu le découvriras sous un autre jour.**

**Contre toute attente une larmes coula sur la joue de Lily **

**- oh Lily je voulais pas te blessée! Je suis désolé!**

**- Non c'est pas-tu m 'as pas fait de mal , c'est que tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est en quelque sorte ce que j'avais comme plan le connaître mais un matin il a reçu une lettre ou il s'est mis a crier de joie « j'ai retrouvé ma princesse !» et j'ai tout abandonné sur le champs cette histoire m'as fait devenir un « froide envers la gente masculine et Toi je suis désolé mais c'était plus facil de te haÏr toi que de me dire que c'était de ma faute c'est beaucoup plus facile.**

**- tu me haÏssat pour de mauvaise choses et » la petite princesse » c'était moi Lily aussi **

**La jeune rousse se redressa **

**-Comment sa? **

**- c'était le surnom que James et mon père me donnais a la maison avant de me faire enlever; La lettre c'était pour lui annoncer que un auror m'avais retrouvée et que j'étais a nouveau parmi eux.**

**- Et moi qui a crus qu'il m'avait oubliée pour une autre femme avec qui il s'était marié!**

**La jeune Potter éclata de rire sous l'air dépitée et la révélation de sa nouvelle amie **

**- il pourras pas t'oublier comme sa j'en suis sure pense a tout ce que je t'ai dit sa peu surement t'aider je te souhaite une bonne nuit Lily ****Evans . **

**- Merci a toi aussi Talia ****Potter, ****tu sais tu me dérange pas-tu peux rester.**

**- c'est gentil de ta part mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour un devoir et quelqu'un s'est proposé je vais le rejoindre a la salle commune.**

**Et elle disparue derrière la porte du dortoir des septiemme années fille. **_**sacrée bout de femme elle a un de ces culots ! Mais je l'adore déjà elle m'as bien remonté le moral tout est clair maintenant !**_

**- Coucou Lylynette ! Oh que vois- je un sourire! Qui est le responsable?**

**-La responsable!**

**- quoi tu as changé de bord ? Oh Merlin c'est pas possible que James Potter t'as si mal que sa pour que tu sois dégoutée des hommes?**

**Lyly eclata de rire qu'Est-ce **_**que Jenny pouvait être bête quand elle s'y mettais !**_

**- Mais non j'ai juste parler avec sa petite sœur…une nouvelle amie…**

…………………………………………………**................................................................................................................................................................**

_**POV Talia**_

**-Bonsoir Rémus!**

**- Bonsoir Lia comment vas-tu ce soir ? **

**- Bien Merci et toi où et mon frère et son acolyte?**

**- en colle !**

**- ah oui c'est vrai c'était ce soir ? **

**- ils ont pas lésiné sur les serpentard ce coups ci le rose ne leur vas pas!**

**Talia éclata de rire **

**- j'avais cru comprendre quand tu m'as demandé de l'aide ?**

**- Oui ce devoir de Potion… j'espère que sa te dérange pas , je sais pas si c'est le prof ou l'école qui veux sa mais j'ai du mal avec mes cours ces temps -ci.**

**- non sa me dérange pas et je trouve normal que tu ai du mal c'est le temps d'adaptation ,Et puis si sa me dérangeais je t'aurais pas proposé!**

**- J'ai une question ! Enfin pas sur le cours **

**- vas y dit celui-ci en souriant**

**- comment tu fais pour être avec des trublions comme mon frère et Sirius toi qui est si calme !**

**Rémus éclata de rire et regarda Talia bien dans les yeux .**

**- Parce que il m'ont prouvé leur amitié plus d'une fois et je l es adores comme ils sont-ils ont beau se pavaner dans tout le château ils ont toujours été la pour moi a chaque fois .**

**- merci beaucoup**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- d'avoir aussi été la pour mon frère quand… Quand j'étais pas là je m'en veux tu sais de l'avoir laissé pendant toutes ces années.**

**-tu n'es pas coupable Lia tu n'était qu'une enfant !**

**- Je sais mais James m'avais dit de ne pas sortir et je l'ai fait et je suis resté a cause de moi 6 ans sans ma vrai famille. **

**Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent et des larmes commença a roulés sur les joues de celle-ci . Le Loups garou mis deux doigts sous son menton et la regarda dans les yeux . **

**- Ecoute moi bien jeune fille tout ce qui est arrivé tu n'est responsable en rien tu aurai été un jour ou l'autre kidnappée . Les mangemorts ne lâchent rien tant qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent. James t'aime très fort même si il ne te le dit pas et si tu as envie d'en parler je suis là même si je pense que ton frère est le mieux placé pour sa .**

**La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de celui -ci qui resserra son étreinte.**

**La jeune fille le remercia du regard **

**- Bon ce devoir de Potion on s'y met?**

**Pendant plus d'une heure on entendit rien que le grattement des plume sur le parchemin .**

**Puis totu un coup une voix chantonna un air connu par tout le monde une voix claire limpide agréable a entendre **

**Rémus releva la tête et constata ,que la sœur de son meilleure amie chantonnai sans s'apercevoir puis se mit a chantonné avec elle , a son tour elle leva sa tête vers lui qui lui souriait .**

**- sa fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi Rémus tu es si agréable à vire dit elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.**

**- Merci Talia tu es aussi de bonne compagnie te signal je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre une seule fois.**

**- j'ai pas l'habitude Rémus …**

**- Pardon je voulais pas y faire allusion **

**- c'est pas grave **

**- je vais me coucher je voulais attendre mon frère et Sirius pour leur dire bonne nuit , mais je commence a être crevée…**

**- je leur dirai de ta part.**

**Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise sur la joue mais le bruit du tableau qui pivota la fit trébucher sur son ami.**

**- Bonsoir tout le…**

**-Talia tu fais quoi sur Rémus! demanda Sirius énervé.**

**- Rien me suis pris la table quand tu as pivoté le tableau .**

**- mouais c'est sa je vais me coucher a demain!**

**- euh qu'Est-ce qu'il a ?**

**- j'en sais pas plus que toi !**

**- Bonsoir mon frèrot adoré !**

**- sa va ma princesse?**

**- Tu as faillis me louper j'allais me coucher et je suis tomber sur Rémus pardon au fait j'espere que je t'ai pas fais mal .**

**-Tout vas bien t'inquiète pas !**

**- a demain les gars merci pour le devoir Rémus tu es adorable.**

**- de rien !**

**-je vois que tu t'entends bien avec ma sœur sa me fait plaisir Lunard.**

**-c'est une fille géniale mais tu sais tu devrais lui parler parce qu'elle pense que la coupable de tes souffrances c'est elle.**

**- Mais c'est faux j'ai jamais été plus heureux depuis qu'elle est la !**

**- Lui a tu dit ?**

**- non mais j'ai cru qu'avec mes attentions envers elle ma sœur aurait compris! Je suis pas du genre a dit je t'aime à tout bout de champs! (Rémus le regardant intensément) oui bon a part Evans …**

**- Des mots des fois semble plus simple que les gestes .**

**- Merci Rem 's j'irais lui parler des demain je vais lui dire combien je tien a elle**

**- Dis moi pourquoi Sirius était énervé en rentrant?**

**- Franchement il était de bonne humeur jusqu'à qu'il rentre tu crois que quand il vous a vus tout les deux l'un sur l'autre?**

**- sa en a tout l'aire tu crois pas?**

**- j'en sais rien vais pas me prendre la tête sur sa je verrais plus tard .**

**- Pour moi c'est clair il est jaloux James et donc il a des sentiments Pour ta sœur.**

**- je vais voir ce que sa donne dans le temps c'est vrai que jusqu'à ce soir ils étaient proches tout les deux mais le fait de vous voir aussi ensemble sa lui a fait perdre l'exclusivité de sa relation avec Lia elle est attachante ma sœur .**

**- oui j'avais pas vu sa comme sa. Laissons du temps pour voir**

**- mais sérieusement sa m'agacerai unpeu que Sirius sorte avec ma sœur .**

**- tu parles de sa réputation?**

**- oui je veux pas qu'il joue avec elle comme toutes les autre Lia n'est pas n'importe qui.**

**- je pense qu'il a déjà compris sa . **

**- Comme on dit laissons un peu l'eau coulé sous les ponts **

**- oui je vais me coucher et demain je lui parlerai pour le malentendu vaux mieux éclaircir tout sa.**

**- ok allons direction les dortoirs! A demain Rémus.**

**POV Sirius **

_**-j'y crois pas elle est Rémus! **_**moi qu'y croyais que ces gestes tendres m'était réservé ces regard et son sourire qu'on se lançait je pensais que sa voulait dire quelque chose!**

**Rémus j'était persuadé qu'il se doutait quelque chose ! Je parlais souvent d'elle dans le dortoir quand James n'étais pas là il a dû bien se foutre de moi .**

**- Tu devrai te calmer .**

_**Hein? J'étais pas seul ? Matthew Eyu lui nous décroche jamais une parole et la il se la ramène ! **_

**- te quoi tu t'occupes Eyu?**

**- je vois juste que tu as l'air d'être énervé et je me doute pourquoi mais je peux te dire qu'il ne sont juste ami.**

**- mais de quoi je me mêle ! Je vois que tu espionne Talia maintenant!**

**- qui te dit que je parlais d'elle?**

_**Eh merde pris dans le piège.**_

**- elle a trébuché sur lui au moment où elle se levait pour aller se coucher mais tellement curieuse qu'elle est , Sian a voulu savoir qui ouvrait la porte elle n'as pas vu le pied de la table basse et forcément elle a voulu se rattrapais sur ton ami qui n'as pas prévu sa chute . **

**Ya rien de plus ni de moins.**

**- c'est bien ce que je pensais tu l'espionne !**

**- ne te défile pas avec tes accusations ! Non j'espionne pas Talia est mon ami c'est moi qui lui a offert Rékos l'année dernière … La suite elle te la raconteras quand elle seras prête a en parle je te dis juste dene pas te fier aux apparences elle n'est pas attirée par Lupin. **

**-Qui est Rékos?**

**Yué soupiras **

**- c'est celui qui l'accompagne partout tu ne l'as pas remarqué? Remarque je te comprendrais il est souvent caché sous la masse de cheveux de Sian et quand il a besoin de quelque chose il luiparle a l'oreille.**

**Comme sa il reste discret .**

**- tu veux dire que la peluche que j'ai longtemps cru qui en était une était …**

**- Rékos un animal domestique? confirma celui la dans un très grand sourire . « eh bien oui »**

**- oula c'est quoi comme créature **

**- je t'en ai déjà trop tout ce que tu dois savoir avec tes amis c'est qu'il faut veiller sur elle , elle est précieuse pour la communauté sorcière , si elle viens a mourir avant son heure l'élu souffriras bien plus qu'il ne dois. Bonne nuit et me pose plus de question s'il te plaît Black. **

_**Euh il attire ma curiosité et il arrête quand sa deviens intéressant frustrant celui la !**_

**- Je croyais que tu serai couché Sirius pourquoi t'est parti comme sa ma sœur était déçue de ne pas te dire bonne nuit!**

**- désolé je sais pas ce qu'il ma pris quand je l'ai vu a moitié allongée sur Mumus je me suis senti en colère et je suis monté…Pardon Rémus si je montais pas j'aurai voulu te frapper c'était mieux comme sa.**

**- Me frapper! mais pourquoi on a rien fait de mal Lia et moi on a fait nos devoir on a discuté un peu c'est tout! Elle a juste trébuchée et c'est pris les pieds dans la table basse quand elle a vu le tableau s'ouvrir elle voulais vous attendre pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit . Elle partait au moment où vous êtes arrivés!**

**- Donc la on va discute toi et moi Sirius parce que j'ai l'impression que tu viens de reconnaître que ma sœur t'intéresse ou j'ai mal compris ?**

**- je vais lire un peu en bas a plus tard les gars **

**Rémus s'éclipsa discrètement en laissant les deux frères discutés.**

**- en fait James je vais être franc je ressens quelque chose pour elle mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est une forte amitié ou de l'amour je ne sais plus je suis un peu perdu a vrai dire.**

**- Tu sais ma sœur avec mes parents et toi vous êtes tout pour moi , si je venaient a vous perdre tout les deux parce que vous êtes sorti ensemble je ne pourrait pas le supporter je veux pas que notre groupe éclate a cause d'une histoire comme sa Sirius alors stp fais moi la promesse que si tu sors avec elle c 'est que tu es sur de ce que tu ressens .**

**- je te le promet James pour sa tu peux me faire confiance je ne veux pas lui faire du mal elle ma déjà bien aidé.**

**- AH oui si tu sors avec elle et que tu lui fais du mal te fous mon poing . Frère ou pas frère!**

**Sirius éclata de rire **

**- ya pas de soucis si je le mérite .**

**- bien tache de me tenir au courant et si tu veux des conseil pour la séduire je pense que je suis le mieux placé …**

**- merci James sa me touche je fais le point après je vais verrais bien un signe d'ici là.**

**- j'espère que tout iras bien …**

**- Et toi avec Lily ?**

**- Eh bien figure toi que grâce a ma merveilleuse sœur Lily et moi on a discuté pendant une bonne heure sans s'engueuler!**

**- comment tu sais que c'est grâce a ta petite sœur!**

**- Lily m'as dit sans faire exprès que Talia avait raison que quand on me connaît un peu mieux je suis pas le garçon arrogant qu'elle croyait.**

**- eh ben on peu dire que ta sœur est notre rayon de soleil!**

**- oui et demain si on pouvais la remercier en allant au pres au lard lui acheté quelque chose ?**

**- Bonne idée j'ai a me faire pardonné!**

**- tu vas lui dire quoi? Désolé hier j'étais enerve parce que tu collait Rémus?**

**- ah ah très drôle ! Non juste pardonne moi pour mon comportement d'hier§.**

**- bon appelons Rémus et allons nous couchés !**

**- ok sa marche.**

**Tout le monde oublia le jeune au fond du dortoir qui souriais **

**Talia est devenue le rayon de soleil de tout le monde même le sien Matthew était peut être distant avec elle mais il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme qu'elle était et surtout la fraîcheur qu'elle lui apportait parmis tout ces protégée Talia était largement sa préférée. Naturelle jamais a se plaindre courageuse et toujours prêtre a aider.**

**Il soupira **_**sa seras dur très dur lorsque nos chemins ne seront plus les mêmes…**_


	13. secret percé et nouveau secret

_**Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais beaucoup de taf en ce moment et j'avais besoin de faire un petit break avec les maraudeurs (du coup me suis tournée vers des sagas exquises comme Twilight et Magyk ) je vous oublies pas ne vous inquiétez pas je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire merci a vous de poster vos reviews vous êtes adorable avec moi , l'histoire de Talia est ma première histoire j'espère est être a la hauteur. Bisou a vous tous**_

**Le secret des professeur de dfcm.**

**-Les gars ? Sa vous dit pas une petite ballade nocturnes dans le château? Demanda James.**

**- Sa fait un moment que tu nous a pas proposé sa depuis …**

**- le retour de ta sœur James…. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le jeune homme au regard d'ambre.**

**- besoin de me défoule j'ai un mauvais pressentiment j'ai besoin de faire un peu le con.**

**- au moins sa mérite d'être clair , je te suis! Affirma l'animagus chien**

**- j'ai pas envie que vous faite des conneries les gars , je vais venir avec vous! Peter?**

**- je suis fatiguer je vais rester ici sa vous dérange pas?**

**- non bien sur a plus !**

**- A plus!**

**Les trois jeunes gens sortis discrètement de leur salle et se retrouva dans les escalier.**

**- Alors cornedrue… voyons sa … **

**Rusard est au 5eme étage vers l'entrée de la salle de Fargus-le-peureux donc on a qu'a aller traîne vers la salle d'entraînement de duel?**

**- Sa me vas mais faudra faire attention les appartement des prof de dfcm sont juste a côté et je peux vous dire que le moindre bruit les alerterons.**

**- a ce point la Rem's?**

**- oui ils sont toujours sur le garde il faudra même éviter de parler il risque de nous entendre !**

**- Tu me fous les jetons des fois ! Déclara Sirius**

**Quand les trois amis passèrent devant le bureau de dfcm ils entendirent une conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû écouter **

**- Professeur Dumbledor je vous dois la vérité ****Julian Mc Farell n'est pas mon vrai nom**

**- je me doutais déjà Mr Potter je présume?**

**- Oui je suis bien Potter monsieur, Harry Potter ,et voici mon ami Drago Malefoy …**

**- Un Malfoy et un Potter ami voici quelque chose d'intéressant a qui doit on votre visite ? Demanda le sorcier a lunette demi lune**

**- sa n'as pas toujours été comme sa Monsieur repondit l'aristocrate sorcier **

**Derriere la porte les trois maraudeurs restais paralysés par la découverte de l'identité de leur professeur.**

**-vous venez d'où Mr Potter?**

**- Du futur je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lyly Evans .**

**- Et vous Mr Malefoy fils de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy ?**

**- Exact on est venu ici pour protéger celle qui pourrait tout changée , notre futur et celui de plusieurs d entre nous , parce qu'on a découvert a notre arrivée qu'une personne peux tout changé une personne qui n'existait plus dans notre monde; elle a été tué il ya plusieurs années a sa scolarité a poudlard ; mon père n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis ce jours la , il a muris d'un coup et je vous explique pas Sirius mon parrain… juste avant notre départ Professeur vous nous avait confié le secret de cette personne, un secret qu'elle-même n'as pu savoir puisqu'elle n'était pas encore consciente de son pouvoir et de son pouvoir sur les autres . un élément instable qui pourrait tout changé….**

**Quatre personnes était suspendues au lèvres de Dray et attendaient patiemment le nom de cette personne.**

**- Cette personne dans notre monde professeur Dumbledore repris Harry elle existait dans notre monde donc notre communauté magique est devenue tellement chaotique qu'on a décidé de changé le passé … mon parrain Sirius Black et un autre homme que je considère comme mon oncle Rémus avant leur mort mon confié que mon père avait une sœur quand nous sommes arrivé dans ce passé nous avons cherché Talia et nous avions découvert son lieu ou elle était détenue.**

**- Mais vous n'êtes pas intervenue directement je me trompe?**

**- Pas du tout nous ne voulions pas nous faire remarquer, alors j'ai parlé longuement aà un ancien auror et je l'ai convaincu de vivre dans le même quartier que Les Jonhson et un jour nous lui avons tout expliqué , le feu magique etc…**

**- donc le fait que James Potter ai retrouvé sa sœur viens de vous ?**

**- Oui monsieur repondit tt simplement Drago.**

**- je pense comprendre, conclu le professeur Dumbledor? L'identité de cette personne vous est cher a tout les deux n'Est-ce pas?**

**Monsieur Malefoy pourquoi aidez vous Monsieur Potter ?**

**- Pour ma mère pour une vie Meilleure Professeur Dumbledor vous savez a notre sixième année j'ai faillit vous tuer j'en ai pas eu le courage parce que a ce moment la ,Le professeur Rogue a votre demande et celui de Narcissa vous a tué a ma place et la je me suis dit que je n'était qu'un lâche qui a grandit avec des lâches. Ma mère ma parlait souvent de cette personne qu'elle connaissait ,une de ses meilleure amie étant jeune femme, elle était comme libérée quand elle se parlaient pendant des heures , quand elle était décédé mais mère a repris son visage impassible qu'elle avait quand elle s'est marié avec mon père et il est resté durant toute ma vie j'ai envie qu'elle garde son beau visage souriant que je n'ai jamais connu qu'elle sois heureuse tout simplement elle ma tant donné a moi de lui rendre ce qu'elle pense avoir perdu.**

**-Mr Magerøy si vous échouez…**

**-…si j'échoue j'aurais au moins essayer et je n'aurais aucun regrets monsieur.**

**- Comment est elle décédée.**

**- Assassinée Professeur on a retrouve son corps le lendemain d'un bal mais je ne peux précisé lequel Sirius m'as dit qu'a son époque il n'y en avait beaucoup .**

**- je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mes garçons mais les éléments instables ont une protection qu'aucun sorcier bénéficie… **

**Harry se releva décroisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et Drago appuyé contre un mur la tête baissée la releva subitement.**

**- Comment sa ?**

**- oui les éléments instables sont des personnes considérés par certain sorcier dangereux et d'autre comme des envoyé de Merlin ; Un sorcier du Nom de Liang- shi a créer des gardiens de la destinée pour leur venir en aide et les protéger .**

**- apparemment sa l'empêchera pas de Mourir !! Cria Harry il faut absolument sauver mes parents et Sirius et vous monsieur le directeur le seul parents qui me restait est Remus qui fut tué avec sa Femme juste sous mes yeux lors de mon départ!**

**James qui avait tenu silencieusement derrière cette porte s'éloigna au pas de course jusqu'au portrait de la salle commune il se retourna dos contre mur et s'écroula sur celui-ci .**

_**Ma petite sœur , je veux pas qu'elle meurt je veux pas Mourir et Lily par Merlin Mon fils vas se retrouvé isolé …**_

**- Cornedrue sa va aller mon vieux? Qu'Est-ce qu'il ya? **

**- ma petite sœur …**

**-Quoi Talia qu'Est-ce qu'elle a j'ai pas entendu oarele de ta sœur dans cette conversation… Commença Le loups Garou .**

**- cette élue ou cet élément perturbateur Remus c'EST MA SŒUR !!!! MA PETITE SŒUR QUE JE VIENS DE RETROUVER BORDEL!!! sur cette phrase il se retourna et grappa le mur d'un bon coup de poing Rémus qui avait l'oreille plus aiguisée que les autres aurait juré entendre des os craqués . Encore abasourdie par cette nouvelle concernant Talia Sirius ne réagit pas assez vite pour rattraper son meilleur ami c'est ainsi que James s'éloigna de ses ami en direction de la porte du château donnait sur l'immense terrain border par la forêt , une silhouette se decoupa dans la nuit et parue famillière a James**

**-salut James **

**-Eyu? que fais tu la ? **

**- je pense qu'il me faut répondre a tes questions.**

**- si j'ai des question ce n'est pas a toi que demanderai…**

**- Et vous auriez bien tort Mr Potter…**

**- Professeur Dumbledor ? Qu'est vce que vous voulez dire ?**

**-Yué est la personne qu'il vous faut pour comprendre ce que vous avez entendu de notre conversation …**

**- je comprends pas Professeur **

**- Merci monsieur le professeur ( se tournant vers James) je suis l'un des gardien de la destinée et je suis la pour la protéger ru as bien compris qui elle était elle est tres importante pour nous tous et pour la survie de la communaauté sorcier mon identité et la véritable mission de ta sœur ne doit pas étre revelée sinon le seigneur noir le saura et feras tt pour l avoir a ses cote o alorsla tué!**

**- l'avoir a ses cotés? Je comprends pas pourquoi la garde en vie ? C'est trop dangereux pour lui!**

**- Tu sais James le seigneur des ténèbres a commis une grande erreur en l enlevant petite fille, car elle ne prends possession de sa mission que lorsque ses deux gardiens semble tout les d'accord pour lui confier les pouvoir du destin . Enfant elle ne servais a rien il a compris que bien trop tard … je pense qu'il essaieras de l'influencer avant d essayer de la tuer vivante l'elue de la destinée peut influencé le futur c'est a elle seule de prendre le chemin de sa vie …**

**- si je comprends bien elle est en danger permanent et elle ne sais qu a moitie l'étendue de ses pouvoir qu'elle aurait le choix entre le bien et le mal ! Les gardiens ne peuvent rien faire?**

**-Elle est notre maîtresse on la suivra partout même en enfer mais si elle choisi le cote noir de la magie des ténèbres sachez que son pouvoir se quadruplera car le nombre de sort est illimite de se coté la , et ceci le seigneur des ténèbres las bien compris elle lui sera d'une grande aide pour régner sur cette communauté…**

**- Bon sang ! Quand avez-vous l intention de lui confier ses pouvoirs ?**

**- Très bientôt je vais voir avec l'autre gardien je pense que d'ici la prochaine grande lune elle auras les pleins pouvoir car c'est a ce moment la que je me sens le plus fort et le moins vulnérable.**

**- **_**Cela veux dire a peine deux petite semaines **_**quii est le deuxieme gardien?**

**- il s'appelle Kero Beros c'est son gardien permanent lui a aussi deux formes tt comme moi en ce moment je te parle sous ma forme terrestre celle que tu vois tout les jours celle Eyu . Mon autre forme la voici **

**Tout un coup sous la demi lune le corps d'eyu fut caché sous deux grand ailes et une lumière blanche aveugla l'animagus cerf pendant et tout le parc pendant une grande minute ouis soufain la lumiere s'éteignais et le silence fit place . A la place de Eyu apparut une grand jeune Homme les yeux violet de grand cheveux blond argente arrivant aux cheville du jeune homme a la place des pieds humain on trouvais comme des serre immense d aigles ,deux ailes dans le dos aussi grande que l'homme qui les portait elle faisaient toutes sa longueurs Yue mesurai presque 2 mètres de haut !**

**- tu ne m'as pas répondu Eyu ! Qui est l'autre gardien ?**

**_ il se nomme kéros il surveille vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre ta sœur moi je ne fait que renforce sa protection .**

**- tu veux dire qu'elle a un gardien invisible?**

**- pas tout a fait kéros est disons… très discret il est partout avec elle il écoute toutes ses conversations sans qu'aucun de ses interlocuteurs s'en aperçoivent c'est en quelque sort son don…**

**- j'ai du mal a imaginer ma petite sœur dans cette mission si périlleuse elle est encore jeune .**

**- Tu sais James au début nous t'avions choisis mais en regardant ton futur on s'est dit que tu était bienn trop hum…agité et têtu pour te choisir alors quand ta sœur est née nous savions qui elle était , cétait notre future maîtresse de la destinée.**

**-que lui arriveras t'elle après cette mission ?**

**- je ne sais pas quand cela se termineras James et je n'ai jamais eu de réponse a cette question car la plupart de nos maîtresse se sont sacrifiée pour leur mission en y laissant leur vie . **

**-tu veux dire …**

**- qu'il y a de grande chance qu'elle en meurs ? je vais pas te mentir , oui il statiquement elle approcherait des 80 pour cent de chance mais chaque élue sont unique , elles ont toutes un potentiel différent pour detourné le chaos de leur chemin . **

**- Eyu promet moi que tu feras tout pour la proteger que se soit dans le bien ou dans le mal ;**

**-Je te le promet James Potter moi Yué gardien des clef de la destiné pouvoir tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la proteger en mon maximun . Cela te conviens -t il ?**

**James regarda cet homme aux yeux violets perçants droit dans les yeux et pu y lire toute la sincérite du monde et détermination a tenir sa promesse **

_**Se pourrait il.. Non je pense pas qu'il peut ressentir sa … puis je lui demander quand même?**_

**- une derniere question Eyu ?**

**- je t'en pris **

**- ne serais tu pas amoureux de ma sœur?**

**A la fin de cette question Yué se tendit et détourna la tête pour répondre a James .**

**- Les gardiens n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureux **

**- entre avoir le droit et l'être je pense qu'il ya de grande difference affirma le jeune sorcier a lunettes.**

**Le camarade de chambre des maraudeurs soupira**

**-Tu as raison jeune humain j'avoue ressentir un très fort attachement a ta benjamine je sais si c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour et pour te répondre je ne veux pas savoir car un autre homme lui ai destinée .**

**James surpris leva la tete vers lui **

**- j'ai remarqué que Sirius était très attaché a ma sœur je ne l'ai jamais vu comme sa …**

**- crois moi ta sœur ne peut etre que de bonne influence pour lui si elle reste du bon côté, sa présence lui seras très bénéfique pour lui et pour vous tous elle est très importante plus pour certain mais je ne peux dévoilé l'avenir sous peine de le modifier , mais tjrs la proteger du coté de l'enfer sinon la chaos total régneras ici meme parmis nous dans a peine quelques années, et nous auront plus le choix moi et le gardien permanent de la suivre et d'unir nos forces pour laaider a vaincre ses ennemie surtout que maintenant une promesse me lie a toi …**

**Le gardien permanent ? Quand je pourrais lui parlé?**

**- je ne sais pas si tu pourras la moindre absence auprés de Talia peut lui nuire tu sais ?**

**- j'en suis conscient **

**Tout a coup une autre voix surgit de la nuit une magnifique panthère blanche ailé lui faisait face.**

**- je me nomme Keros Beros et je suis le gardien permanent de Talia enchante de te parlé enfin James Potter. Il paraît que tu voulais me rencontrer?**

**- Gardien permanent?**

**- oui je suis tout le temps avec Talia je le suis partout sous ma forme terrestre…**

**- quel est ta forme terrestre? Attends ne me dit pas que tu es la peluche quelle emmène partout dans son sac .**

**-c'est bien moi je suis venu ici ce soir parce que Yué me la demandé et ma transmis une partie de votre conversation, sache que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de dévoilé notre véritable identité , on l 'as fait parce qu'on a senti ton lien très fort avec ta sœur , mais comme m'as confié Yué on a pas beaucoup le choix Talia n'est pas comme toutes les autre ; son pouvoir et son influence et si grand … quand notre créateur nous a confié nos pouvoir c'est-à-dire pour moi **

**Le pouvoir de protection de l'élu si je sens un ennemie qui peut nuire a Talia je peux lui décupler sa force et le rende invulnérable pendant quelques heures .**

**Quand au pouvoir de Yué il a obtenue une force surhumaine et un pouvoir de modification sur le temps mais ce pouvoir il ne peut que s'en servir une fois dans une génération d'élu car sinon trop d erreurs serait réparées et les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses voir même chaotique.**

**A tout les deux si on est du même accord notre grand maître nous a donné une alternative si la menace nous est trop dangereuse ou trop risqué pour nous trois il nous ai permis de prendre un troisième protecteur, un protecteur qui a déjà tissé un lien très fort avec l'élue pour pouvoir la protéger au péril de sa vie me suis tu James Potter?**

**Le capitaine de quidditch s'aperçu que depuis l'apparition de la panthère Kéros qu'il était fixé sur les lèvr… euh non babine de celle-ci et était littéralement absorbé par tout ce que celle-ci disait. **

**-Oui je suis tout a fait **

**- d'un commun accord avec Eyu James Potter ne te demandons de l'aide dans la protection de notre élue Talia Potter en cas de mort d'un de nous deux Yué ou moi notre pouvoir te reviendra et notre mission idem. Pense tu en être capable?**

**- tout a fait je ferai tout pour la protégée **

**-accepte tu d'être nommé troisième gardien?**

**-j'accepte**

**- bien Moi Kéros Béros en cas de mort imminente je te confie a toi James Potter mes pouvoirs je le jure par mon premier élément le feu !**

**A ce moment précis sorti des étincelle de feu autour du corps du félidé **

**- et je confirme par mon deuxième élément celui de la terre mon choix du troisième gardien .**

**Yué s'approcha a son tour et récita a son tour **

**-Moi Yué je jure par mon premier élément qui est l'eau en cas de mort imminente je te confie a toi James Potter mes pouvoirs**

**Par mon deuxième élément qui est l'air je confirme notre choix !**

**Une fumée blanche enveloppas James de la tête au pied et se dissipa .**

**Yué pris la parole **

**- James Potter tu seras responsable de ta sœur en cas de deces de l'un de nous deux**

**- te voila gardien du secret de la destinée…**


End file.
